


I Don't Wanna Waste My Time

by GreenTrea (GreetingsFromThePunderworld)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But he doesn't mean to, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Everybody has it out for Yoongi, Facebook, Insults, Is this enough tags?, Liberal use of the word fuck, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Being an Asshole, Misunderstandings, Oh look another soulmate au, Oml it's upsetting how lonely Hoseok is, Short Cameo with Got7, Slow Burn, This Is STUPID, Threats, Yoongi is an emotional disaster, Yoongi is an idiot, an violence (an hoe gets punched), and sleep deprived, casually suicidal, its an accident, pleasant roomate Hoseok, so am I tho, sorry - Freeform, theres a whole shitpost of a chapter5, this is a peice of shit that I barely planned past the meeting point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreetingsFromThePunderworld/pseuds/GreenTrea
Summary: The College au that doubles as a Coffee Shop and Soulmate au ft. one Min Yoongi that isn't too invested in the idea of soulmates; or school, or anything really, his roommate who may be a little too invested in fixing his best friends royal screw-ups and an overall saga of multiple self-crippling misunderstandings!Join!Them!On!Their!Overstated!Adventure!





	1. Intro: The Socially Inept & Terrorized Min Yoongi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote over half of this before I realized it needed a title- shit. So I kinda stole the song I Don't Wanna Waste My Time- JOJI, the lyrics don't really fit but what'cha gonna do¿
> 
> This is also my first work in the BTS fandom so it's probably going to be very much not. the. most. brilliant. piece. of. literature... I tried my best and I think the product is... passible.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. I crave criticism ^^  
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was a common mistake, honestly. Yoongi didn't try to come off as a complete and utter dick to every person he met.

 

It is a recipe a five year old could easily mix up. The ingredients: some already prevalent social awkwardness and unrelenting sleep deprivation with just a dash of the inability to communicate when put on the spot. The result: appearing to be rude as fuck. 

 

And it tends to happen, more often then Yoongi likes. 

 

The asshole side of the boy had somehow managed to increase tenfold when presented with the daunting task of attending university.

 

Yoongi wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself but he didn't really care about it anymore, it actually comes in handy. A social shield; protecting and warding off most people from interactions with Yoongi.

 

\--

 

Steaming cup of coffee number three sat relatively untouched. The liquid was in the process of becoming room temperature next to three textbooks and other stationary spread out in front of an exhausted college student on his bedroom floor.

 

Studying for exams, (to be noted as not the first college level exam Yoongi has studied for) is a task no one had warned him of.

 

As a fairly unmotivated and lazy college attendee Yoongi somehow managed to make it this far. Sitting through unwarrantedly mind numbing lectures to prepare him to make and produce his own art, the prospect is the only reason he hadn't given up yet and his roomate.

 

Most students tend to be too busy with their own stack of paper work and social relations to keep up with then taking it upon themselves to advise a failed and lost young adult that studying and reviewing until two am most nights is not the most intellectual decision.

 

In Yoongi's defense he rationalized with the steady stream of caffeine. He could easily pull off the task and still pass his test.

 

Hobi, the roomate, profusely disagreed with the adopted practice and knocked on the older boys door to inform him he needed to sleep. If he didn't his studying would be moot if he can't even remain awake to take the damn test.

 

Yoongi decided on his own and not to the constant pestering of his roommate that he was long due for a break, escaping the cage that is studying, brought to his realization how quickly the time had passed.

 

Of course it was late when Yoongi had began burning the midnight oil on his thinly carpeted floor but that hadn't stopped the stressful and impulsive session of stare-at-the-pages-and-hope-this-shit-sticks.

 

Yoongi wished Hoseok a good nights rest before getting ready for bed himself.

 

Yoongi was finally inbetween the state of lightly dozing off and taking a long ten hour nap. The time before drifting off to sleep when the mind is most active and unforgiving.

 

Yoongi quietly thanked the lord he had somehow aquired a decent class schedule. Luckily tommorrow he had afternoon classes.

 

As exhausted as he was for some reason Yoongi could not allow himself to push past the haze completely and fall asleep when he knew he had studying to do and classes to attend. He could not allow himself to be whisked away by something so uncontrollable like sleep in that moment.

 

His subconscious wouldn't let his mind take a stroll through an unsubconscious dreamscape- so instead his mind wandered through landscapes of a single topic. The biggest topic in the world- not larger than life but life itself. Everybody seems to easily be able to wrap their minds around it. Everybody but Min Yoongi.

 

It's simple, or so they say. The first words you hear from a stranger will determine if two different people are meant to spend the rest of their dreary lives together. The determined words are scrawled in a permanent ink onto ones wrist. They usually appear when a child begins maturing. Yoongi had received the words his supposed soulmate would speak to him at the age of twelve. It was typically just another aspect of puberty to the world.

 

The age he received his words was fairly early but not uncommon. Some people were known to receive the eternal scripture as early as birth and as late as life. Which was sad but unavoidable. Yoongi couldn't imagine laying on his deathbed old and wrinkled, waiting for his life to leave him just to have the words appear moment prior to his souls departing. That would suck.

 

How was Yoongi expected to play along with something as sick as that. Sure it could be equally beautiful and wonderful but Yoongi couldn't help but feel it was mostly a social construct hammered into him like a dull nail. Something always looming over him. Something he just had to except and fawn over. But he couldn't really find it in himself to do that. In simplistic terms it seemed like a massive waste of time.

 

There were so many miracle stories all appearing on the news. "Two soulmates find each other in the middle of a mugging- only one is the robber and the other the victim."

 

Yoongi remembered hearing about that on the news long before he had his own words appear. The robber hadn't been punished. Apparently it had been an act of fate that pushed him to confront the girl in an alley. Luckily she hadn't been assaulted but it was such a weird occurrence. Love derived from hate. That was the world for you.

 

He questioned his mother about it.

 

"If a bad guy can get his soulmate why can't you?" Yoongi asked peering up with wide eyes over the counter top at his mother steadily chopping vegetables for dinner that night.

 

She halted the cutting abruptly taken aback at the intrusive and rather brash question from her young son. With misty eyes she uttered a simple word, staring coldly at her blank wrist. "Fate."

 

Yoongi, at the time, hadn't understood how rude he was being let alone the answer. He still felt bad almost twenty years later and silently cursed himself for not apologizing more.

 

His mom hadn't had her words appear. Yoongi hated that. His mother, from what he'd remembered before she changed, had been amazing and truly deserved an equally great soulmate.

 

Around the time Yoongi's words appeared on his wrist she had seemingly given up on her hope to meet the one. Yoongi felt extremely guilty about the whole thing. Why did he deserve a couple of words and his mom didn't? He promised himself he would never get cocky and abrasive just because he has some meaningless scripture on his body.

 

By the time Yoongi had reached highschool his mother had almost completely cut him off. He did suspect it had to do with the harsh and cold reality that her son had a soulmate somewhere out there and she didn't.

 

That was also a common thing. Some people simply didn't have a soulmate. Whether it was because they had already met one another in a past life or have yet to in the future. And Yoongi couldn't not hate that he had been one of the 'lucky ones.'

 

He really did not like the whole idea that the world was in love with. Yoongi didn't know if it had anything to do with the crude words messily scrawled into his skin the day they had shown up or the awful trick it played on his mother-- or both altogether.

 

He had been excited at first, as children are. Completely overjoyed and ecstatic. Finally, he had thought, they had appeared. Only when he read them he couldn't help but let his jaw go slack and feel extremely embarrassed. A sort of anxiousness had settled itself into Yoongi's gut. 

 

_Taehyung, shut the shit up._

 

That was what Min Yoongi had eloquently written on his skin at the age of twelve. Forever. The first thing he would hear his soulmate say. Fate was a funny thing.

 

Yoongi remembered hearing his mothers dry swallow and the way her hand ruffled his hair reassuringly when reading the words on her sons flesh.

 

"I'm sorry." Yoongi had choked out, how was this kind of thing even allowed?

 

When Yoongi began to cry his mother shushed him for being so silly, it wasn't his fault, it was a crappy thing for the ol' uncontrollable gal destiny to throw at him but they were just words. Somehow Yoongi could tell that her own words were empty and void of support.

 

Either way they were his soulmates words. That was supposed to mean something.

 

At least he has words Yoongi mentally remarked thinking of his mother.

 

Perhaps it was his mothers blank wrist or the finality of it all that made Yoongi despise the whole idea of a soulmate completely and utterly.

 

Now he repeats it to himself daily- they're just words and obsessing over it is just a waste. What happens will happen.

 

\---

 

Yoongi absentmindedly scratched at the words he hadn't ever heard aloud in the same sentence together.

 

He rolled over twisting the sheets around his legs when the sunlight finally shuffled high enough into his room to be alarming.

 

Hoseok lightly rapped on his door just as Yoongi had begun to stir. "Are you up, hyung?" Yoongi loudly grunted in confirmation and rolled out of his bed to prepare for another day of college.

 

The easy going roommate of Yoongi's had already prepared two cups of coffee for each of them. Yoongi gratefully cradled the cup with two hands and inhaled the bitter steam. "Thanks." He murmured sleepily hoping the caffeine would wake him up.

 

Yoongi sipped from the cup. The next second it was broken on the floor and Hoseok's face was dressed with lukewarm coffee that tasted like shit.

 

Hobi bit his lip to stifle a laugh. The bastard knew.

 

"What the fuck?" Yoongi seethed wiping at his toungue furiously to get the taste out of his mouth. "That was not coffee."

 

The boys younger roommate grinned smugly. "Sorry hyung, I couldn't help myself. The coffee machine broke again."

 

Yoongi glared, face still twisted in disgust, and handed the boy a tea towel to wipe off the vile liquid from his face.

 

"You can kindly go fuck yourself with an organically grown cucumber. How can cream and beans taste so _god awful_?" Yoongi exclaimed stepping over the mess on the shared kitchenette floor. "You're cleaning that up." He growled pointedly.

 

Hoseak hummed and pulled out his wallet. "Peace?" He offered, still grinning, handing over just enough money for a cup of coffee.

 

Yoongi snatched up the currency. "Fuck you kindly."

 

With that Hoseok ushered him out the door. "Get going now. You have a test to take and coffee to buy. Do good today, hyung."

 

Yoongi smiled to himself when the door shut softly behind him. Despite the fresh shit Hoseok often pulledhe was caliming and endearing and looked after Yooni.

 

\--

 

It was a rare thing for a mostly stranger to strike up conversation with a student halfway through the school year. By then everybody had a group of friends that didn't need to be expanded on.

 

Even more rare, was for half of the conversation to be held with Yoongi.

 

Namjoon sat throwing himself into the untitled seat next to Yoongi and introduced himself for the second time to the reserved boy with fluffy mint hair.

 

"Hi, I'm Namjoon." The taller boy extended a softly tanned hand turning to face his elder.

 

"I know." Yoongi stated not looking up from his furious scribbling into a notebook. Note taking was not really his forte and he couldn't spare the time to acknowledge the husky voiced almost stranger sitting next to him.

 

Namjoon had initially complimented Yoongis hair color, it was borderline flirting, and confusing considering half the campus was aware how smitten Namjoon and his soulmate were.

 

Yoongi had recently dyed his hair and surmounted that to the fact that a social butterfly like Namjoon, who knew hundreds of people, didn't remember meeting before at the beginning of the semester.

 

"Yoongi." Offered in return and he could almost feel the apologetic exhale come from between Namjoon's lips when he recalled them talking at a party before.

 

A party that Hoseok had dragged Yoongi to, forcing him to expand and mingle. Yoongi was grateful he had such a great friend that wanted the best for him but he would have rather stayed cacooned in a blanket, on his bed, in his room, alone.

 

Halfway through the conversation with Namjoon, Yoongi had finally figured out why this guy was talking too him after so long completely out of the blue.

 

The reason was for his soulmate. Namjoon's soulmate owned a coffee shop a few blocks from his apartment building and was weaseling and charming his way into attracting more customers.

 

Yoongi quickly caught on to the subtle hints being dropped about the only coffee shop on campus, 'Dream Bean'

 

It was a surprisingly a smart thing to do considering the politeness of most millenials- whom can't turn down a coffee and especially not when offered by a nice face. And the amount of profiling, albeit how uncomfortable it made Yoongi, was commendable. It seemed that either Namjoon or his soulmate took precarious note as to who showed patronage at their coffee shop.

 

Yoongi hadn't contributed much to the conversation but was growing only a little bit irritated. "Listen, I'll come by the coffee shop soon. Just please stop talking." Yoongi was already struggling in this class enough as it is (based off how how completely lost he was on the test) and he didn't need a salesman distracting him from taking notes. Yoongi winced inwardly at how sharp he had sounded.

 

Namjoon raised his eyebrows at the blunt comment.

 

Whoops he had done it again. Too straight forward for his own good Yoongi offered an apologetic smile to ease the confrontation. "My coffee machine broke anyway."

 

Namjoon returned the smile half heartledly and cleared his throat. "Alright then, see you around hyung." And began writing in his own notebook. Yoongi was sure it wasn't even remotely related to the class.

 

Namjoon didn't try any further conversation but Yoongi would still visit the shop. Especially since the professor had just assigned a paper. That indeed calls for a coffee run at least once in the next coming days.

 

\--

 

Yoongi strolled into the coffee shop two days later as promised earlier that week. Luckily, the local college coffee shop was open late into the night.

 

Before leaving the apartment, Hoseok had requested something. Quote 'something, anything. I don't care hyung as long as it keeps me the fuck awake for the next three hours!' Unquote.

 

During the walk to the coffee shop Yoongi mulled over what he would get for the two of them. He was debating how many shots of expresso he should get for his roomate. Two? Or three? _Five_ would probably do the job nicely. If it didn't keep him awake it would hospitalize him and that in itself is something to be thanked for.

 

Yoongi himself wasn't all that eager to return to reading over notes and perhaps starting on that paper he had been assigned so his pace was crawling. Yoongi took in the balmy night air, he didn't get many opportunities to appreciate the outdoors.

 

The shop is relatively empty upon arrival. Aside from the four rowdy as hell boys whom seem to fill the room to carrying capacity with cackling and shouting.

 

Yoongi shouldn't have procrastinated so long on the walk. Even if he had decided to travel at a turtles pace instead of a slugs, the boy suspected it wouldn't have helped much with the chaos in Dream Bean.

 

Yoongi would undoubtedly need to pull an all-nighter in order to have even a small chance of getting his amassed home work in on time and he didn't need the headache the onslaught of shrieking and guffaws would bring.

 

The only thing that had been on his mind walking through those glass doors was two large cups of coffee but that was quickly forgetten with the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

A lithe and lanky kid was standing on a wobbly table. His light brown hair messily pushed to the side to look similar to Namjoon's (who is amongst the small group looking very unamused.) The first part of whatever the kid is saying is cut off "- and then with a side of brooding philosophical input and a dash of casual existential despair Namjoon single handedly murdered an exquisitely turnt party-" The kid was cut off by a soggy napkin thrown at the boys face- Namjoon being the culprit of offense.

 

If Yoongi hadn't been so totally exhausted he might have chuckled.

 

"Taehyung, shut the shit up." Namjoon breathed loudly annoyed and exasperated. The other three occupants of the room burst out into raucous laughter as Taehyung peels the napkin off of his face and drops it unceremoniously to the floor with a muted _thwap._

 

Yoongi pales and his heart drops at the words both spoken and written on his wrist. That didn't make sense- those weren't the  first words spoken to him by Namjoon. Namjoon already had a soulmate as well.

 

Yoongi doesn't have much time to sift it over in his brain, Namjoon is already at his side aiding him to a chair. "Woah. You okay? You look like your going to collapse."

 

Yoongi didn't reply, he just sits down in the chair despondently his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

 

Eight curious and various eyes peer at Yoongi. He vaguely recognizes one of the guys as the shop owner and soulmate to Namjoon; Kim Seokjin.

 

"It's about time you showed up..." Namjoon joked half-heartledly getting a read for the seriousness of the situation.

 

"I'll get you some tea." Jin says calmly before ducking into the back to get the materials needed to make the tea.

 

"What happened?" Asked the other guy, the one that hadn't been strutting around on the table. "Did you get mugged? Was it aliens? That'd be so cool!"

 

Yoongi stared blankly past the two unknown boys huddling around him to Namjoon. "What you just said..."

 

Namjoon's brows knit together in confusion and then softened in realization. His mouth formed into a surprised O shape.

 

"We say that to him a lot..." Namjoon offered as if it cleared up the confusion. "I mean, but Jimin is the one that started it. It's not me so there is a small chance it could be him." Namjoon says offhandedly but looks pointedly at Yoongi's exposed wrist.

 

With that single glance the other two boys had come to the same conclusion. Namjoon had just spoken this guys soulmates words. To put it simply.

 

Namjoon continued talking, elaborating his earlier statement but it came off as whispery and defeated. Yoongi wasn't paying much attention.

 

Everyone became really quiet once Namjoon trailed off. The lighthearted atmosphere had condensed into something much less happy. The three began to glare at or avoid resting their gaze on Yoongi.

 

Yikes. Was all that Yoongi could formulate in his brain. What had he gotten himself into. Yoongi could usually pride himself with being aware of what was going on around him and having a decent understanding of the situation he was in. Apparently that was failing him in the moment.

 

"Tae could you uh go enlighten Jin." Namjoon hissed.

 

The boy nodded sharply and pushed his chair back scraping loudly against the tiles to scamper off into the back room where Seokjin had dissapeared. He was a completely different person to when he had been so jovially fooling around.

 

"What?" Yoongi breathed still shrouded in ignorance.

 

"I'm not your soulmate. Obviously." Namjoon said very slowly and precautiosly like he was making his way across a teetering rope bridge. "But I just said what you will hear from them eventually. And we possibly know who will say that... Because he says that a lot and that was Taehyung. How many people are you going to meet that consecutively tell their friend, Taehyung, to shut the shit up. Huh? He was the first one to say it actually, but-" Namjoon had begun rambling and he was completely oblivious to the fact that whatever he was spouting made little sense to Yoongi.

 

The boy with darker brown hair and a slighlty crooked fringe piped up, cutting Namjoon off like he knows what will come out of his mouth next. He was positively smoldering in a very inexplicable and terrifying way. "Uh- Jiminie is kinda in the hospital at the moment, though."

 

Despite Yoongi knowing nothing about this 'Jimin' he felt exceedingly concerned and anxious to discover the precise reason why his maybe-soulmate is in the hospital. And also why there is so much tension in the room it could be cut with a rusty butter knife. And why these people, he was meeting, for the first time he might add, were so pissed at him specifically.

 

"It's nothing serious. He'll be alright..." Jin offers from behind Yoongi finally emerging with a cup of steaming tea in his hand. He sets it down gently in front of the younger but pulls his arm away as if being near him causes physical pain.

 

Yoongi is so terribly confused. There is no way he could drink the tea with the inkling that one of the young men here wouldn't hesitate to poison it. As nice and hospitable as it was Yoongi feels cornered and threatened. "Um, why is he in the hospital?" His voice doesn't come out quite as steady as he had hoped instead it sounded strained.

 

Taehyung is the first to break the tense silence. "Jiminie'll be pissed-"

 

The only boy without a name clenched his fists and glowers but nods at the brunette in agreement.

 

Yoongi begins to fidget under the sets of matching frowns. Why were they all sharing such a menacing aura towards him? He didn't even know what he had done. Or what they think he had done.

 

Namjoon speaks for the first time to partially answer the initial question. "He overworked himself into fainting..." The hesitation and quiet apprehension is plainly set in his demeanor.

 

Yoongi is still unaware as to what the hell is happening, but he does know for a fact that the dark haired boy is out for blood. More so than the others.

 

Jin rests a hand on the tall boys surprisingly muscular shoulder when the grinding of his teeth becomes audible. "Calm down Jungkook. Look Yoongi, it's not really our place to say but if there's a chance you're soulmates," Jin shrugs, "I guess you have a right to know. Jimin, he has a lot on his plate ya know? You kinda screwed him up a little bit." Jin taps on his wrist referring to the soulmark but doesn't elaborate any further. Yoongi's stomach drops, what could he have possibly said to this person he's hasnt met yet to make all his friends hate him?

 

Jin continued. "Anyway, between keeping up with social circles-" Taehyung looks very guilty at the mention of that and a light goes off in Yoongi's head and now he had a face for the name. Jimin was the insanely gifted dance prodigé Hoseok often fawned over from his dance class. "With his dancing, and classes, and home work, and working here he forgets to eat and sleep so he sorta passed out a little bit." Jin says keeping his eyes down as if he just revealed a massive secret.

 

"A little bit." Jungkook scoffed.

 

Yoongi feels bitter laughter bubbling in his throat, what an idiot. He got an idiot for a soul mate. Jimin- one of the most talented dancers in the arts department of the school (aside from Hobi that is)- overworked himself into a coma. So Yoongi feels like laughing. But he doesn't. Because it also feels like one of these dudes is going to embed a knife in his gut or dump the steaming tea on his crotch.

 

Yoongi is at a loss. The tautly stretched nerves are Yoongi's excuse for leaving. He doesn't say anything. He simply gets up and walks out the door without a word or acknowledmwnt to any of the potential threats in the room.

 

Which honestly could not have helped his case but Yoongi couldn't care when he didn't know what he was on trial for let alone any metaphorical evidence those angry boys had on him. He needed to work on his coping mechanisms.

 

Looks like his eyes weren't the only thing had inherited from his mother. They both tended to run away and avoid a situation when they felt threatened by it in one way or another. Yoongi had dealt with it from his mother before.

 

It would be nice if she called once in a while. Yoongi would rather have had a mother than his soulmark anyway.

 

All Yoongi wants to do right now is crawl into his bed, wrap himself in his comforter and just talk to Hoseok about this shit. Or cry. Crying was a viable option.

 

Hoseok was smart. He could help Yoongi understand what the fuck just happened.

 

Speaking of Hoseok he would have to go without that coffee tonight. And tomorrow. And until the coffee machine is fixed because Yoongi is never stepping foot in the direction of that demon infested, infernal, horror show of a-

 

A hand pulled on his jacket jerking him out of his stupor. Apparently Namjoon followed Yoongi out of the coffee shop. Luckily Namjoon seemed to be fairly mellow towards him.

 

"Yoongi-hyung, I'm really sorry about that. Them." He corrected. "They're just really protective. I can take you to see him tomorrow. Just in case he is your soulmate or something." Namjoon said. He was the only one acting fairly normal, like he didn't want to string Yoongi's entrails up like Christmas decorations around the college grounds. "Just to be sure."

 

Yoongi is too apprehensive to form words. He is still reeling completely from the past fifteen minutes. With all the resentment he's had towards soulmates does he want this? Does he even want to meet this dude?

 

Yoongi feels like he's betraying his mother by even thinking about meeting his soulmate. Her bare wrist. How she isn't truly happy. She never said anything directly to Yoongi but it wasn't difficult to read between the lines. There will always be something missing in her life and that guilt gnaws at Yoongi because it's his fault. If he just didn't have these god damned words on his wrist-

 

"I think that'd be good. It'll clear up the air." Namjoon exclaimed brightly.

 

Yoongi realized pretty quickly that he didnt even have a choice in the matter because Namjoon had already snatched his phone from his jacket pocket and entered in his contact and a reminder.

 

"See you tomorrow! I'll keep the wolves at bay."

 

Yoongi assumed the wolves were Jungkook and Taehyung. Namjoon's promise did not make him feel any safer walking back to his apartment through the night's soft breeze that tugged softly at his hair.

 

\--

 

Yoongi is drained upon returning to his apartment. His paper is the farthest thing from his mind, he doesn't think he has the willpower to begin writing it tonight.

 

Kicking off his shoes and heading straight to bed, past Hoseok who is zoned out on the couch playing on his phone instead of doing his own work. Yoongi berates if really should start on his mountain of work or tell Hobi or process what the fuck just happened by hisself or just sleep.

 

Yoongi didn't think sleeping was an option. He heads to his room to start working as a distraction.

 

So his soulmate is in the hospital. Yoongi changes out of his day clothes into comfortable pajamas.

 

He may or may not meet his soulmate tomorrow due to the insistence of a certain blonde college student. Yoongi crawls into his bed and under his gray covers.

 

His friends are most likely psychopaths that want Yoongi six feet under cement. He removes his laptop from his bedside table and sets it on his stomach.

 

He has stacks and stacks of digitalis end homework that he will attempt to do. Right now. No matter how much he doesn't want to do it. Yoongi opens his laptop and powers it on. His fingers fly over the keyboards entering in his password.

 

And he definitely won't get coffee for another two or three days. Yoongi gives up on his homework before even opening it.

 

If all of that isn't tiring beyond belief Yoongi doesn't know what is. He slams the computer shut and discards it back on to the side table.

 

Apperently Hoseok had noticed something wrong when Yoongi walked past and came in to offer his assistance in anyway he could. "Where's the coffee? Nevermind. Not important. What happened?"

 

Yoongi sat up clutching a pillow to his belly and recalled the event to the best of his ability, silently he pleaded for some type of emotional release from his roomate.

 

"Damn." Hoseok muttered. "That is screwey."

 

Yoongi groaned loadly flopping onto his back. "What is freaking happening." It wasn't a question.

 

"I got nothing." Hoseok patted the elders knee in an act of comfort. "Wait did you say Jimin? As in Park Jimin?"

 

Yoongi slowly nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, the one you dance with."

 

"Well I can confirm he _is_ in the hospital- it really wasn't anything serious." If Hoseok wanted to say something more he didn't. "I dont know what else to say... I can put in a good word for you once he gets back to the studio. Keep me updated!"

 

Yoongi brought the palms of his hands to his eyes and pressed down. "I am not going to last."

 

"I know hyung. Too harsh is the world! Too cruel!" Hoseok crooned, his tone softened in sympathy. "I'll get the coffee tomorrow."

 

"You are a godsend Hobi, what would I do without you?" Yoongi sighed sitting back up.

 

"Die." Hoseok stated blandly, lowering his voice a couple of octaves. "You would die without me."

 

Yoongi shot him a withering glare. "You can suck my entire asshole. I'm not gonna die."

 

Hoseok broke off into a chuckle. "Debatable. Bring 'er in." The younger boy held open his arms for a hug he sensed was needed.

 

"Mmm." Yoongi hummed melting into the soothing, platonic bro-hug. Hoseok's hand ran through Yoongi's hair, massaging his scalp. "What's he like?"

 

"Who?" Hoseok asks to invested in petting Yoongi's head.

 

"Jimin." Yoongi pulled back from his best friend. Of course he would know what he was like. At least a little bit. They had dance classes together almost seven days a week. "You always talk about how amazing a dancer he is and how hard he works. But you know... what's his personality like?"

 

Hoseok grins widely resting his head on Yoongi's shoulder. "Are you actually interested?"

 

"No." Yoongi answers curtly and little to quickly. He feels his face heat up with a light blush.

 

"Stop moving your bony shoulders." Hoseok scolds when Yoongi shifts in his spot. "Uh, well he's shy but not all the time. He's super nice but he can be sarcastic at times. No where near as witty as you, though. When he gets mad- yikes... He's got this soft personality. You know? Just not when he dances, it's like he's a completely different person, edgy..." Hoseok trailed off thinking how else to describe him.

 

"That helped like none. Everything you just said was contradictory." Yoongi complained.

 

"Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself." Hobi grins like the sly fox he is and rolled out of Yoongi's clingy grip and hops to his feet. He only misses the warmth a little bit.

 

"I was gonna say thanks, but you don't deserve it." The elder bristles and pulls his comforter over his head for added pouting affect.

 

"And here I was getting you coffee tomorrow." Hosek shoots back.

 

Yoongi throws up his middle finger, not caring if his roomate actually sees it or not. He knows Yoongi is thankful no matter if his actions say otherwise.

 

"Things'll turn out fine. Don't worry. If any one of them harm an oddly colored hair on your head you'd better prepare me some bail money." Hoseok says turning the lights off, still in the doorway. "I'm not going to jail for you but I will fight anyone to protect your honor."

 

"Thanks." Yoongi breathes hoping his friend does catch it.

 

"Oh but Jungkook might actually kill you." Hoseok shouts from a few feet down the hall.

 

Yoongi gripes and turns over in his bed (read grave.)

 

\--

 

Namjoon had picked Yoongi up at his apartment building and chauffeured him, unwillingly, to the hospital ten miles away. Yoongi had absolutely no idea how the blonde boy found out where he lived, he had a small notion it came front the same set of skills used to profile him and coerce him into going to the coffee shop that got him into this disaster in the first place.

 

"I really appreciate you coming." Namjoon beams as he checks in with the receptionist, receiving the room number and floor. "It means a lot to everyone."

 

Yoongi grunts in acknowledgment. He can't wait to just get this over with.

 

"You don't talk much." Namjoon notes.

 

Yoongi ignores the comment and focusing on mentally preparing himself in the elevator up to the floor that Jimin is on. 'It'll be simple, just say hey. Apologize for whatever it is you did and leave. See easy' Yoongi thinks to himself twisting his long sleeves in his hands anxiously. He gives up on the mindless finger twitching and wipes his clammy palms on his jeans.

 

Yoongi trails a few paces behind Namjoon. A safe distance he thinks. His nails dig into his palms as his fists clench tighter when Namjoon halts in front of a closed wooden door with a thin window.

 

The fluorescent lights are too bright and the electricity coming from them seems to buzz too loudly in the silent halls. It's eerily empty.

 

"Taehyung, Shut the shit up!" An angry voice squaks from behind the door, the same voice then loosens into breathy chuckling immedietly after.

 

Another laugh can be discerned. Yoongi can closely associate it to that of a witches cackle and sounds like the light brown haired boy, Taehyung, and Yoongi doesn't know why but he just can't continue.

 

He should have expected that. Of course he should have. But he didn't and he wasn't prepared. His breathing is a little too heavy as his eyes rapidly search for an exit. Yoongi catches a glimpse of peachy-pink hair from the hospital bed as he silently beelines for the brightly lit 'Exit' sign.

 

It was either a graceful swan dive from a seventh story window or an ungraceful decent down seven flights of stairs.

 

Yoongi preferred to live as long as he can until the Jungkook kid is to come after him. Namjoon had briefed him in the car at how protective his friends were.

 

After Yoongi's clumsy fumbled down five flights of stairs he _needed_ to catch his breath or 'flight' will be taken literally and he will be at the bottom of the stairwell with a few broken bones and a concussion.

 

Hoseok picks up his phone on the second ring (record timing for his roomate.) "How'd it go hyung? His thighs are everything and a half right- oh woah. Are you alright?"

 

Yoongi laboriously exhales a few more times before he chokes out a "Come pick me up."

 

Hoseok saves the interrogation for the car ride and not over the phone for two reasons. One: Yoongi can barely breathe let alone talk from the most excersize he's done in months. Or the most traumatic experience he's had in hours. Two: Hoseok won't be able to successfully interrogate the elder without his compelling and threatening facial expressions.

 

Yoongi sits in the stairwell until the telltale text from his best friend notifies him of his arrival.

 

\--

 

Namjoon can only stare after Yoongi as he all but flings open the stairway door and throws himself down the steps.

 

Namjoon does not often wish pain upon many, but when he does he means it and he hopes that asshole falls. How could sweet Jiminies probably soulmate be such a throbbing prick.

 

He had been apprehensive at first, it could have been a misunderstanding. A misinterpretation on Jimins part about the tone of the words. Language was very fluid and had too many interpretations.

 

Namjoon had argued Jimins soulmates tone of words could have been excited and hopeful instead of rejecting and rude. But after meeting this Yoongi guy Namjoon regretfully had to agree with the rest of the friend group that Yoongi was an absolute douche.

 

Tae looked up from his seat on Jimins hospital bed with wide and curious eyes as the oldest in the room pries open the door. He still looked giddy from joking around with his best friend. "Where-"

 

Namjoons anger fades and eyes soften. "He bolted."

 

Jimin looked up as well. The tears stinging in his eyes were hard to miss. He viscously rubs at the scratchy words on his arm.

 

_Oh, shit-fucker, it's you._

 

It's a good thing Namjoon insisted the fewer people there the better. If Jungkook had been there instead of Taehyung, Yoongi's head may have been detached from his body and on a spike before he could have made it down those stairs.

 

\--

 

Hoseok was going to chew out his roomate and make him face the wrath of an enraged vulture with wings of fire or something equally terrifying but he settles on consoling him instead. He hadn't really prepared himself for the red-faced panting mess to fall into his car. It was commendable that Yoongi hadn't shed any tears yet.

 

"Look, you don't have to talk to me or to him or anybody. I'm not going to make you do anything. But you really should. That was a really terrible thing for you to do. And when I say terrible I mean shitty. Like worse then the X-Men movies shitty." Hobi lectures affectionately as he pulls out of the hospitals massive parking lot and into civilian traffic.

 

Yoongi groans from the backseat. "You know I don't know what that is."

 

"You know you lose my respect because of that." The younger mocks.

 

"Why am I like this? Fucking fuck." Yoongi settled into the seat, defeated.

 

Hoseok looks at Yoongi through the rearview mirror. "Remember when I said everything'll be okay?"

 

Yoongi nodded.

 

"I meant it."

 

\--

 

Yoongi felt guilty. He usually never felt guilty about being an ass. He would typically brush it off as an accident, just a slip of the tounge or some shit, and move on with his day.

 

But this is not the usual 'oh well, looks like I ruined that freshmens hour with that snarky comment.' This is the kind of guilt that was ever present and gnawing. The kind of guilt he felt whenever he thought about his mom and her blank wrist.

 

He should seek out Jimin and and perhaps explain he wasn't a tenacious fucking dueche bag with extra fuckery in a ten gallon trash bag.

 

But of course this was Yoongi, and he was scared. He would rather run away, stay locked in his room and take online classes, forgo ever stepping outside ever again.

 

Yoongi had already skipped out on classes for one day when Hoseok had told him Jimin was back and out of the hospital and attending dance classes. The mint haired boy had claimed a sudden ailment that left him bedridden so there would be zero chance of him accidently running into Jimin or anyone of his close knit group of fiends- friends.

 

"You can't stay in here forever." Hobi leered not bothering to knock. "You're pissing me off, hyung."

 

Yoongi scoffed and muttered a quiet "Respect your elders." He didn't bother looking up from his computer.

 

"I'll respect my elders when they fucking deserve it you coward." Hoseok retorted with a little less bite than he intended.

 

Yoongi's eyes could have rolled out of his head with how hard he was glaring. Hoseok had dealt with it many times and was well-versed that he wouldn't burst into flames. "Quit acting like you're five." Hoseok's tone stooped. He was the only one Yoongi would ever even think about letting him talk like that to.

 

Yoongi crossed his arms, remaining petulant and silent.

 

"I don't care, hyung. You are going to class today."

 

"But-" Yoongi began.

 

"Oh no, no. I don't want to hear it. 'But Namjoon-aa will be there.'" Hobi mocked Yoongi's deeper voice. "Grow up- No. Cowboy up. You are an adult fucking act like it. I am your friend and I won't let you waste all the money spent on your classes- look I'm not trying to preach and lecture like some nagging old lady but this is just common sense!"

 

Yoongi bit his bottom lip. "I know."

 

"I don't want to make you feel bad or anything, even though it is your fault, but Jimin seemed really, really out of it today." Hoseok revealed. "Like I said before I'm not making you do anything... but he probably thinks you really hate him."

 

"I know, Hobi. It's just-"

 

The taller boy sat down on Yoongi's bed letting one leg fold under him gracefully. "Just go to class, yeah?"

 

Yoongi sighed and complied.

 

Hoseok stood back up from the foot of the bed and ruffled the elders hair before standing to leaving. That was often how their 'talks' ended, it warmed Yoongi's heart and made him feel like he wasn't completely the terrible person he knew he was.

 

"Oh and Yoongi, I got a new coffee machine."

 

With a newfound but short lived determination Yoongi decided it was time to work on his paper.

 

\--

 

The following days of class Namjoon completely avoided all visual and physical contact with Yoongi. The younger somehow managed to switch to the farthest seat possible from the mint haired heathen.

 

Unknown to Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jungkook and most importantly Jimin, Yoongi had descended into an imminent internal disaster.

 

Yoongi refused to let it be because of the invisible larger-than-life-connection of a soulmates rejection that created the excruciating pain to nest inside Yoongi's gut. Although Yoongi didn't beleive in the whole soulmate thing very much he had widdled it down to self destructive guilt.

 

He didn't let that guilt unfurl in public and snake it's way from his stomach, slither through his veins and rip at his heart in public. No, he saved that for when he was in the apartment. Preferably when Hoseok wasn't around to worry and bombard him with questions. He had more self control than to let his emotions get the better of him around others. 

 

Yoongi wasn't that selfish to cause his only friend to dote upon him 24/7 when he had his own life. Yoongi was already a pretty big burden.

 

It had only been four days since him and Hobi had really talked about the soulmate subject, the worrying glances sent from the younger never went unnoticed. Neither did the unnerving amount of food Hoseok would cook and leave in the fridge with sticky notes plastered on the Tupperware that varied from 'I am your hope, trust in me!' to 'Hey asshole, eat!'

 

Honestly Jung Hoseok was the closest thing Yoongi had to a real parent. His mother never truly filled that parental gap and she had never even spoken about his father, he was a no name stranger who definitely wasn't his mothers soulmate.

 

So yes, after four days of special-cooked meals Yoongi didn't think that much into it when Hoseok came into Yoongi's room and sprawled himself on the mattress, resting his head on one arm and letting the other card through Yoongi's disheveled hair. "Talk." He stated, lightly tugging on a greasy strand for added juncture. It was just a thing that Hoseok did and Yoongi didn't mind. He would never admit it but he loved the platonic skin ship.

 

"Hobi..." Yoongi griped in soft protest.

 

Hoseok scoffs. "You are so not doing this. You're acting like you broke up with him when in reality you haven't even so much as seen his face." Where is your right, hyung? From the way you asked about him last week I could have sworn you were smitten. So what is this?" Hoseok's tone is serious with rhetoric, it contrasts with the affectionate hand rubbing circles into Yoongi's scalp.

 

"Why am I so dumb. Why can't I just talk to him. Why can't I talk to anybody like I'm normal? Why were they so pissed at me. Why? Why? Why!" Yoongi hissed into his pillow face down.

 

Hoseok removed his hand from Yoongi's head to rest it on his shoulder. "You're not dumb." He says rubbing circles into the tense-from-stress-muscles of Yoongi's upper back. "Just awkward. You need to leave the house more, I'm getting worried at how long you've been in this room everyday."

 

The vile tendrils of the guilt monster in Yoongi's belly begin to unfurl. "You shouldn't worry about me so much Hobi."

 

"The hell I shouldn't." Hoseok prods Yoongi's back until he squirms. "You're like family. I care about you a lot, hyung."

 

"Ditto." Yoongi deadpans, voice still muffled by the pillow. Hoseok shouldn't have to baby him like this, he is an adult. Hoseok has already given so much and all Yoongi does is take. The guilt monster is growing larger, Yoongi can feel it. He just wants to wallow and maybe use his roommates facebook account to go through Jimins timeline because he hadn't already done that yet. Most certainly not.

 

Hoseok muses. "You are such a brat. Sometimes you are so affectionate, hyung, and then other times you're like this. You give me whiplash." He prods Yoongi in the soft part of his side now.

 

The guilt monster seems too vanish completely with Hoseok's poking. Yoongi grabs the younger boys finger. "Quit it Mr.-I'm-Your-Bright-Sunny-Hope."

 

"Ah-Ha! So you are alive! I knew all that food would help. I was going to take you to a cat café but I don't think you can be trusted in this state, you might keel over. So you're going to have to settle for a party." Hoseok spouts inbetween Yoongi's revenge poking before breaking off into a fit of laughter.

 

"I know you don't like going out, and you like cats better but do this for me. And my wallet?" Hoseok pleads somberly. "I think it'll help get your mind off of it if you go out and do something."

 

Yoongi purses his lips. "I'll have to think about it."

 

"Yoongi, admit it. This," Hoseok motions to the state of the bedroom, "is sad. It's sad. When did your room turn into the setting for a depression advert?" He stands up from the bed and picks up an item of clothing off the floors. There is a suspicious lack of movement and flow to the fabric. Hoseok gasps, scandalized. "It doesn't move, hyung. It's only been four days! What have you done to make it stand on its own!"

 

Hoseok always knows how to dampen Yoongi's fowl mood. He knew he'd end up going to whatever social event Hoseok had invited him to. Yoongi was in a good mood now but that didn't mean it would stick until said party. He would repay Hoseok just a little bit and put in the effort to actually go to the college party.

 

\--

 

"Yoongi?" Hoseok sings from the small living room couch.

 

Yoongi had just shut the front door closed behind him when he heard his roomate call his name.

 

Hoseok shot him a serpentile grin, turning his head a complete one-eighty like the kid from _The Exorcist._

 

On Hoseok's computer screen was the blue suggestive website trimming that meant Facebook. Yoongi would swear up and down that he cleared the history and exited out of the browser- but evidence contradicts and Jimins profile is open all the way back to the year of 2012.

 

"Stalker." Hoseok says pointedly towards Yoongi.

 

"That wasn't me." Yoongi defends. "Those websites glitch all the time."

 

"You do know Facebook was created by an actual genius and the reason it even exists is because it works so smoothly?" Hoseok scrolls past a particular blurry picture of a brunette Park Jimin performing tooth-rotting aegyo with a taller boy identifiable as Taehyung. 

 

"Whatever." Yoongi spits. For the whole hour he spent scrolling through pictures of Jimin Yoongi felt like he had been intruding, but it was public-ish domain. Right? Yoongi had noticed that in not a single picture was a soulmark to be found. Typically there should be at least one post mentioning it.

 

It was normal. There was even a place in your Bio to advertise your soulmark. Genius Mark Whalburg sure did a great job with the website. Jimin had not utilized the function and was certainly not the type to flaunt his words around like so many people did.

 

Yoongi had retreated down the hallway gritting his teeth.

 

"Party's at eight tonight!" Hoseok shouts at him and Yoingu groans loud enough for him to hear.


	2. Hypocrite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow. It's finally posted :) I figured fuck it and just tossed in ANOTHER overdone trope :) I still like it :) I hope y'all do too :)
> 
>  
> 
> I was listening to Melophobia by Cage The Elephant on repeat while writing this and idk if that leaked into the story in any way. So in honor of that, we finna name this chapter after a song on the album.
> 
> The endnotes are 'rad' so you should go check that out

  
It was seven o'clock and Yoongi was in revolt. His roommate had left earlier, texted him the address and reminded him to bring a six pack for admission. Yoongi had a small suspicion Hoseok was interested in whoever was throwing the party based on his early departure. He silently wished luck to his roommate in his own endeavors.

  
Hoseok did not have a soulmark and he hadn't ever seemed bothered in the slightest by it.

  
Yoongi did not understand that either, his mother literally ripped herself apart while Hoseok basked in life. He skipped happily down the streets and laughed at least four consecutive hours a day. He didn't see to care but cared all to much at the same time. Not about his own problems but everybody else's. He seemed to live for everybody else's happiness.

  
"In another life," Hoseok told Yoongi and it seemed to be enough for him.

Yoongi would never admit it but he was a little jealous. He had never been a particularly bright or happy person but he still wanted to be more like Hoseok.

  
Yoongi gripped the bathroom counter and glowered at himself in the mirror with a pinched expression. His hair was still damp from the shower he'd moments ago had.

  
Yoongi really studied himself. The thin skin around his eyes was a light brown color and decorated with heavy bags that rested above his high cheekbones. His nose was a light shade of red and his lips were paler than usual, in contrast, his cheeks were flushed a bright red from the hot steam. Wet green hair was splayed in strands across his forehead. He brushed it aside with his fingers.

  
Yeesh- he was barely presentable in his own bathroom. But he had promised his roommate he would be there and that he could even leave the party early. Only if he stayed for an hour and Yoongi agreed to the compromise.

  
Yoongi had already settled on his minimum effort outfit. An off-white long sleeve shirt, his most shredded pair of black jeans and his fuck all pair of combat boots that were literally falling apart at the seams. In his particular mood, Yoongi threw on a grey-knit beanie when his ungodly mint hair dried sticking out in all directions due to running his hand through it too many times while deciding if he wanted to wear long sleeves or short sleeves.

  
In the last minute decision, Yoongi was rifling through his roommate's toiletry bag and found an eyeliner pencil. He desperately hoped it was the kind of party it was acceptable to wear makeup too, and not some English-major-scrabble-smack-down-shin-dig. He had been to one and it was all sweater-vests and high water pants.

  
Solely based on the fact that there was alcohol, it was decided.

  
For the beer, Yoongi wasn't going to buy anything special. He would chance the sketchy drugstore a few blocks away on his way to the party.

  
He hesitantly left his apartment and turned left towards the store. He had just turned onto a small side street to cut the remaining walking distance in half-

  
"Oof- what the hell wheels!" Yoongi grunted, pitching forward, being pushed from behind, he barely prevented himself from kissing the pavement. He steadied himself before spinning around to confront his assailant.

  
He was only a block away from the drugstore and he was going to get mugged. Just great.

  
Yoongi took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down to a degree and urged his brain to remember any self-defense he had picked up from the movies. Go for the eyes, knees and the no-no zone. It would help if he could actually see the persons face.

  
Yoongi found himself inches from a boy barely a head taller than him and very intimidating. Yoongi was prepared to go for the Crown Jewels if he planned on doing anything other than taking the ten dollars he had.

  
Only Yoongi didn't act, but he did regret what slipped out of his mouth next.

  
He regretted it before his vocal chords stretched and vibrated sending out the slew of sound waves that reverberating in the assailant's eardrums. He regretted it before anybody in the shrouded alley could even register what was said.

  
"Mother fucker, fetus sucker just kill me already." Yoongi took a hesitant step back, treating the situation as if he had just pissed off a wild animal. Luckily it was dark enough that nobody could see the sheer regret and embarrassment on his face. Yoongi simply wanted to put as much space between the two without provoking the other to launch himself at Yoongi's throat. The other person stepped forward, their features were illuminated enough to see their face.

  
Jungkooks expression darkens. "What the fuck?" His steps burned into the ground, closing the distance between them until his chest was almost pressed against Yoongi's.

  
Yoongi holds up his hands, trying to ease the tension of the situation by showing he wasn't a threat. "I-"

  
Yoongi had not gotten out a single word before there was an incredible pain in his gut. Yoongi had doubled over and folded in on himself. He collapsed onto his knees. It registered that Jungkook had punched him right in the ribs, squarely in his diaphragm and forced all of the air from Yoongi's lungs.

  
Yoongi gave a dry cough and staggered to his feet, dropping to a knee and clutching his gut. He adjusted his beanie when it fell askew into his eyes.

  
A third member of the little-unprompted get together decided it was a good idea after Yoongi had the air literally knocked out of him to intervene. Taehyung, if Yoongi remembered correctly, had stepped in between the two of them placing a hand on Jungkooks shoulder. "I thought you were just gonna yell at him!" He whined.

  
"Yeah, well I didn't." Jungkook rung his hands together, wincing at the movement. "He broke Jimin." He pulled away from Taehyung and jabbed a finger towards Yoongi's face. "He's like a zombie. Don't you know what kinda effect your shit has on him?" The younger hissed and muttered what Yoongi made out to be 'terrible fucking soulmate.'

  
"Do you need a hospital?" Taehyung asked quickly directing his question at Yoongi struggling to get to his feet.

  
"No-" He wheezed shortly.

  
"Do you want to go to one? I can arrange that for you." Jungkook threatened heavily.

  
Yoongi didn't know how he felt about being roughed up by someone a few years younger than him. Or being roughed up in general. This wasn't his first time taking a hit and he didn't expect it to be the last. It wasn't well known that Yoongi didn't like conflict, in fact, he hated it. Confrontations and the like- it was so draining. He stared blankly at Jungkook chancing his feet again.

  
Taehyung pulled his soulmate back. "Chill Kookie. He probably doesn't even know." He shoots Yoongi a sideways glance.

  
Yoongi staggers. I don't know what? He was getting a little tired of being left out of the loop, the loop that had a knot. And he was that knot.

  
"Oh, shit fucker it's you." Jungkook sneers. "What kind of fucking soulmark is that shit? That's what's on Jimins arm. Why'd he got stuck with an asshole soulmate? He deserves a whole lot more than you." Jungkook spits with more viscousness than even Taehyung seemed fit. "He hasn't even danced since you went MIA to the hospital."

  
Yoongis anatomy catches up with the present faster than his brain does. Adrenaline and fear are coursing through him, so much it overrides the blossoming pain in his stomach. He couldn't get a proper read on the situation- it could go two ways. He could end up with at least a few broken bones and a happy puddle of blood on the pavement or they would just drop it and leave him alone. He needed to tread very carefully. "Oh. Okay." He said very slowly not completely registering what Jungkook had said. "I won't ever talk to him... Or any of you again." Yoongi offers before sprinting around the corner.

  
Taehyung sighs loudly. "Kook, I don't really know if the situation is any better now."

  
Jungkook ignores Taehyung and leads the way to the party they were headed to before Jungkook had spotted Jimins rather passive offender.

  
Yoongi stumbled into the convenience store, breath catching in his throat. The cashier barely acknowledged him past a brief glance up from his phone to make sure a gunshot victim hadn't stumbled into the sanctity of the poorly lit corner store to bleed on the poorly cleaned floors.

  
Yoongi wasn't deemed important enough to be asked 'Yo, bro you okay?'

  
His response would've been along the lines of 'No, bro I'm not okay. My air sack just got crushed. I'm probably bruising. And I want to be dead.'

  
Despite the confrontation Yoongi set out to the back of the store, after composing himself, to purchase the beer. He really didn't want to let Hoseok down and more importantly, he wanted to prove he was a fully functional adult- even after getting into a small scuffle in an alleyway with somebody that packed more muscle than two Yoongi's on a health kick. He would graciously put aside a small injury to make Hoseok less worried for him.

  
Walking back up to the counter Yoongi set down the beer and a two-pint glass bottle if cheap liqueur. He handed the scrawny teen his due and bagged his purchase while flashing his I.D.

  
Before leaving the safety of the building Yoongi glanced down the street both ways, it was empty. He maneuvered the bottle from the bag and unscrewed the uncostly liquid. Taking a swig, he hoped it would chase away the returning pain in his stomach.

  
After another gulp, sure enough, the pain had ebbed away and was replaced with a bitter warmth in Yoongi's core. He could already tell it was going to bruise a gorgeous shade of purple with a medical prod to the affected area. Yoongi hoped the color would match his eyes.

  
He checked the address once more before setting on his way, determined to at least show-up and then inebriated himself.

  
Halfway down the block, Yoongi recalled what Jungkook had revealed. 'Oh shit fucker, it's you.'

  
Yoongi scoffed breathlessly. That does seem like something he would say. He couldn't really blame the drastic actions taken against him, people respond to him differently. He was a very controversial person.

  
'He deserves a whole lot better than you.' Yoongi didn't disagree. Especially with how he had been reacting in all these new and different situations. Jungkook was right, soulmate or not, Jimin deserved better than Yoongi especially when he acted like this. Which unluckily for him was all the time.

  
They hadn't even met but Yoongi knew from the way his friends treated him and the way Hobi fawned, Jimin deserved better. He could be a dog killer or some gangster that robbed old ladies and still deserve better than the emotional mess Yoongi was.

  
It was a good thing Jungkook had punched him. Yoongi deserved some sort of retribution for how he responds to shit. Maybe if he got punched enough he would learn not to let the garbage muddling around his head slip out.

  
\--

  
It would be an understatement to say Yoongi arrived at the address a little buzzed. No, one bottle of alcohol will do a little more than that to you. Yoongi arrived drunk. Considering how early the night was he could only get a lot more drunk.

  
In a different state, he would have texted his roommate, looked for him and then Yoongi would have fled to a corner and scrolled through his phone for an hour.

  
Instead, he made a beeline for the kitchen and dropped off the beer, eliciting a few drunken jeers of appreciation, and the empty wine bottle. Yoongi promptly removed a red plastic cup from its sleeve and filled it too close to the brim.

'To the first of many!' he toasted in his head.

  
He quickly got bored standing awkwardly in the kitchen nursing his plastic cup and decided to try and find a familiar face.

  
\--

  
Hoseok hadn't first seen Yoongi enter Jackson's apartment.

  
In relation to Yoongi's sobriety he could definitely tell he had been there long enough to get drunk and quite literally situate himself on top of Jackson's roommate; Jaebum.

  
One of Yoongi's arms was slung lazily over Jaebums shoulder, the latter was resting a suggestive hand on the older's hip. Both seemed to be in too poor a state to make any consensual decisions.

  
Realizing how not great the affairs Yoongi was in Hoseok decided to intervene. He knew good and well that future Yoongi would seriously appreciate the act. And probably Jaebum too, he was a real nice guy.

  
"Hey JB," He greeted, "I'm just gonna borrow my pal here for a hot sec." He offered his most beaming smile, as bright as could be in the dark multi-colored lit room.

  
Both Yoongi and Jaebum looked vaguely disoriented but didn't put up much of a fight past a groan in protest, mainly to the movement. Hoseok led the way, weaving through a fairly dense crowd of bodies.

  
"What the fuck?" Hoseok asked pushing Yoongi into a hallway significantly quieter than the living room.

  
"Hey, why'd you..." Yoongi trailed off slowly. His features contorted into that of extreme discomfort. He raised the plastic cup to his lips preparing to take a hearty swig.

  
"No, I'm cutting you off." Hoseok had noticed Yoongi clutching his gut and assumed that's where the discomfort was emanating from. "Are you gonna be sick? Oh my god." Hoseok discarded the cup on a nearby side table and pulled Yoongi farther into the apartment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you come. I didn't know you would intoxicate yourself to death!"

  
Yoongi groaned in response and allowed himself to be locked in a bathroom. "'M not sick." Yoongi objected, still tenderly gripping his stomach. "I got hit. Like punched not hit on- well that happened too..."

  
"Alright slow down there." Hoseok pushed on his roommate's shoulder, forcing him to sit on the edge of the bathtub. "I don't care what happened. At this moment, but tomorrow is a different story. Show me." He tugged on the hem of Yoongi's shirt.

  
Yoongi lifted up the fabric past his ribs to reveal the mottled, dusty-purple skin.

  
"Well, that's not pretty. Shit." Hoseok breathed under his breath.

  
Yoongi let his shirt fall back down and cover the discolored skin.

  
"Stay right there," Hoseok informed. "I'm gonna go get some ice and water. Just don't move."

  
Yoongi nodded and slumped his shoulders forwards as Hoseok left.

  
Yoongi got impatient waiting. He had been staring at his hand resting on his thigh. What was more like two minutes felt like ten, Yoongi decided it wasn't worth waiting and that he would go find Hoseok. The buzz of the alcohol had begun wearing off and a headache was setting in and the bruise had begun throbbing without the distraction of blinding lights, clingy hands and the pounding of the bass.

  
Yoongi's thoughts became thin and diluted in his mind as he stood up too quickly. He stumbled towards the bathroom door. He fumbled momentarily with the handle, his vision was swimming and he questioned whether he would make it to the kitchen.

  
Yoongi halted and spun towards the sink. He turned on the tap water and cupped his hand to catch the water. After a few sips, he felt a little more confident in his ability to find his roommate.

  
Yoongi found that if he applied light pressure to the tender area it did not hurt nearly as much. The downside to the position was that he was hobbled over like an elderly man and in his opinion was a little bit pathetic.

  
It was only nine thirty and Yoongi had managed to become drunk, bruised and exhausted.

  
The bathroom door eased open. Yoongi was prepared for Hoseok bearing gifts to soothe his only problem in life but instead, he got one more.

  
"Oh shit fucker, it's you." Yoongi spit in a panic. "Oh fuck. I mean- Hi. Shit. I didn't mean to say that. Any of that. It's just I've got this thing... I can't think." Yoongi panted. "One minute, I need to sit." Yoongi took his seat back on the side of the bathtub.

  
Park Jimin stood momentarily appalled before his nature took over and he dropped to his knee in front of his soulmate. "Are you okay?"

  
"No- I'm not supposed to be talking to you. I promised." Yoongi exhaled sharply.

  
Jimin leaned back onto the soles of his feet. "What?" He asked peering up at Yoongi. "I don't understand."

  
"Me either. I want Hobi." Yoongi glowered at the floor his heart was stuttering in his chest. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

  
"Who-" Jimin began.

  
They were interrupted by a violent rapping on the wooden door. "Jiminie?" A clear voice slurred.

  
"I- uh. I should go?" Jimin stated hesitantly. After all, what were you supposed to do when you find your soulmate, who probably hates you, drunk in a bathroom waiting for another guy to come back at a college frat party.

  
Yoongi looked dazed. Jimin was hesitant but Taehyung and Jungkook were waiting for him outside the door and he was in emotional turmoil. Jimin was at the door before Tae could burst in.

  
"Sorry..." Yoongi exclaimed weakly. He tried to portray all his emotions and regret in that one word.

  
Jimin was already gone. Yoongi hoped with that word it conveyed he wasn't a bad person, maybe a bad soulmate, but not a bad person.

  
A drunk person. But not a bad one.

  
\--

  
Yoongi must have fallen asleep and Hoseok had to carry him home because he woke up in his bed, wearing his pajamas, a defrosted ice pack and the telltale signs of a hangover.

  
A glass of water and two aspirin had been left by Hoseok on his side table, Yoongi consumed it all with glutton.

  
He could barely remember the previous night. His mind was flooded with his fist to gut talk with Jungkook and the alcohol. He could recall hazy faces and pulsing lights, then sitting in the white bathroom which starkly contrasted the living room.

  
He rolled onto his side to search for his phone. A sharp pain erupted in his gut and his hand was clutched there the next second. Yoongi palmed his phone and unlocked it.

  
1 New Message.

From Kim Namjoon.

At 9:42 am

Coffee shop or I'll kill you.

  
The message was sent two hours ago. "Fuck my life." He breathed out tossing his phone aside and kicking his legs over the side of his bed.

  
Out in the living room, Hoseok had apparently taken up cooking again as there was an electric waffle maker plugged into an outlet and a bowl of batter in his hand. "How are you feeling, hyung?"

  
"Suicidal." Yoongi padded over to his roommate on shaky legs. He offered his phone like a kid bringing home a failing grade on a report card.

  
Hoseok glanced from the phone to Yoongi and back to the phone. "Whelp, I've got 119 on speed dial. Have a waffle!" He pushed a plate overflowing with lightly browned doughy goodness towards Yoongi.

  
Yoongi grunted and picked up a waffle with his hand. He took a bite and uttered a muffled, "thanks. S'good."

  
"We'll talk later?" Hoseok asked.

  
Yoongi nodded and retreated back to his room to get dressed and die. His head was positively throbbing.

  
What kind of mentality was someone supposed to have when they faced death? Because Yoongi wasn't feeling much aside from the pulsating pain coming from his bruise.

 

\--

 

Yoongi could still taste the lingering minty flavor of his toothpaste. He rolls his lips in between his teeth and bites down. He had just drunk a cold bottle of water so now his head was a little clearer. The aspirin had finally kicked, in as well.

  
The coffee shop was just coming into view and Yoongi's pace unconsciously slows down. There is either a well-placed shadow or a man standing intimidatingly in the window. Yoongi shoots Hoseok a regretful text before he reaches the door, all the while attempting to maintain his stony features.

  
He figured it best not to show his fear.

  
Jin was standing to the left of the entrance door. "Hi." He greets rigidly. He motioned for Yoongi to sit at a free-standing table. "Fucking talk." He gritted.

  
Yoongi glanced towards Namjoon for some type of guidance. The older laughs nervously. "Look, I'll explain. We talked it over with Jimin..."

  
Yoongi didn't look up, he was glowering at the linoleum painted on the wooden table. From his peripheral view, he can see three other figure from the waist down. Jungkook is sitting on the counter, white-knuckling the edge. Taehyung is standing somewhat protectively in front of whom Yoongi presumes to be Jimin.

  
He has good taste in pants.

  
"You're sure you want me- us to explain to you?" Namjoon asked, directing his question to the other three younger boys.

  
Jimin gave his approval via nod but remained otherwise silent.

  
Namjoon cleared his throat exactly like the professor in his classes. "So. Your words are kind of vulgar." He pointed out lamely. "And other kids, adults, people, grand-people, just everybody didn't take too well to it. I'm sure you know how mean kids can be. It wasn't good... That led, many times, to being on the opposing side of violence to put it nicely. Kids aren't known for being nice! And they weren't. So could you just understand that you're not being any different from those little shit ankle biters, be an adult and apologize for something you weren't aware of but are none the less responsible for!" Namjoon voice pitched higher towards the end, he seemed to be getting frustrated.

  
Yoongi shifts in the hard seat, he scoffed. "If I'm no different, then your hound," Yoongi refrains from full-on pointing at Jungkook, "is equally as bad. I haven't taken your lunch money or given you swirlies. And I sure as shit haven't punched any of you." Yoongi seethed. He hadn't raised a fucking finger against a single one of them, where was the muscle-pigs apology?

  
Yoongi began again, slowly. "Look I'm sorry. Everybody goes through shit. Everybody deals with SHIT. I didn't ask for this whole soulmate crap. I'm sorry I'm such an insufferable, communist, crotch nazi. I. Won't. Talk. To. Any. Of you. Again. If it'll make you happy." He looked up from the table to stare at Jimin.

  
Yoongis brief feeling of smugness washed away and he wished he could reverse time. He felt his stomach fall. His breath caught in his throat.

  
If he had a magic lamp and he'd already used two of the wishes on a lifetime supply of lamb skewers and free internet he would've erased the last three minutes.

  
He couldn't though and he felt bad. Really, really bad.

  
Not towards Jungkook, that rant was well deserved. He felt bad about rejecting Jimin, who like everybody else probably fully believed in the finality and perfectness of soulmates.

  
It wasn't his place to force feed his beliefs and issues down other peoples throats. You minimize the pain you make other people feel and keep it for yourself. You're not supposed to carry your problems in a paper bag around town with you. No, you keep you're real deep-set, soul-scarring insecurities locked in a safe, behind a picture in your bedroom.

  
Yoongi had felt broken a few times in his life.

  
There'd been the few times he'd had panic attacks, crippling existential crisis', the realization Hoseok was only a temporary roommate-

  
Then there was the moment he realized his mother actually hated him, no matter how well she hid it, you can just tell things once you are old enough.

  
It hurts when you realize you aren't as important to someone as you thought you were. That might be what Jimin was feeling then.

  
It hurts somewhere nestled in the complex and sensitive nerves of your heart. It's not numb or aching, not like getting punched in the stomach.

  
It's not sharp like that, it's slow. It's dull and hollow.

  
It feels like not eating for four days and then being set in front of a glistening honey-roast and being told it's poisoned or something. Having that sweet tender thing just out of reach, it is so dangerous to indulge yourself and there isn't anything willingly stopping you from complete self-annihilation.

  
Yeah, that hurts.

  
And then there was this moment.

  
He had only caught a brief look into Jimins eyes and he could simply sense the wicked betrayal the other boy felt.

  
Yoongi was baffled at the massive intensity he was feeling for having only met the guy one other time.

  
Perhaps soulmates were literally bound within, and you could feel when the other was in pain. He could feel his own soul writhing at the passive hatred emanating from Jimin. It was heavily overlaid with crestfallen astonishment.

  
Yoongi decided he would quite literally rather gargle rocks and broken glass than have to witness the pitiful state he wrought on this nice boy.

  
If he had that lamp now and he couldn't reverse time his next option would be to take away Jimins hurt and put it on his own because it's his fault.

  
He did that to another person in a matter of minutes, who could imagine the emotional hell-wrath he would bring if they did somehow end up 'together.'

  
What kind of life would he make somebody suffer through if they were required to carry his baggage?

  
It's unforgivably his fault and he shot down any minute chance he ever would have, could have and did have h. He shot it down with a muzzle-loading rifle that used radiation, lead and poisonous snakes as ammo.

  
Yoongi doesn't think he deserved to even look at another human ever again.

  
\--

  
Instead of going left towards his apartment, Yoongi goes right.

  
He left Taehyung with his mouth agape, Jin and Namjoon set to embrace and comfort Jimin, and Jungkook to place his fist through the nearest sheet of glass casing.

  
He left Jimin with reflective, glistening eyes that glazed over when Yoongi stood up, using his thighs to push his chair back.

  
He pretended to not hear the caustic shout of "fuck you too" that broke off shrilly and rang in his ears until hours later when it was replaced with the droning chir of cicadas from the woods by the side of a river.

  
Yoongi sat on a bench, hugging himself, staring at the iridescent ripples that lapped onto the short sandy beach of the artificial river. It seemed he had only seen man-made things in his life.

  
Man-made homes, concrete palaces that offered no solace. Man-made lakes that yielded no product aside from summertime mosquitoes and short-lived joy. Man-made love formed from commercialization of a screwed up to all hell system in which not a single life form would willingly sign up for.

  
Yoongi sat from when the sun was at its highest to when it's blistering rays faded into a falsetto and were replaced by silvery strands of its reflection.

  
In that time his phone chimed about a couple dozen times. He was getting lazy with that- checking his messages and keeping up with the one person he ever talked to anymore. He didn't care what they would say. It wouldn't make too much difference if he threw the device created to uphold personal connections into the water...

  
He wrapped his arms around himself but refused to let himself feel.

 

\--

 

When Taehyung had taken Jimin home, soon after Yoongi left, Jin glared directly at Namjoon. "Well, that went well. Fix. It."

  
Namjoon snickered. "I took psychology. They are clearly both being stupid. It's ridiculous if the both of them could get over whatever they were dealing with in the past and what's written on the skin it'd work!"

  
Jin raised a poised finger to the bridge of his nose and applied firm pressure. "You got a D in psychology."

  
"That's irrelevant to what I gained from the class, the professor was incompetent."

  
Jin sighed. "That professor graduated with like five Ph.D.'s from the best school in the country."

  
"Like I said... Incompetent. I'll see what I can do."

 

\--

 

Yoongi felt the wooden bench shift as another body sat themselves down beside him. "Don't do that ever again. Answer your goddam phone."

  
Yoongi pulled out his phone from his pocket and sent Hoseok his answer. 'Yes?' He didn't read any of the other messages.

  
"Dick," Hoseok muttered glancing at his own phone seeing the sarcastic acknowledgment. He scooted closer, clearing the distance between them. "I can guess what happened. Don't bother explaining. You should look at it from their perspective. For all, you know they could think you got your heart broken and swore off emotional attachments or some dumb shit. So they don't know. And neither do you- not to the full extent anyway."

  
Yoongi's eyes rolled shut. "I've already thought of that. I know I did a terrible thing..."

  
Hoseok pursed his lips an nodded expectantly.

  
"But I didn't mean to," Yoongi said.

  
Hoseok sighed dejectedly. "Will you just admit it is your fault. Maybe not intentionally or completely but you brought this upon yourself. You've put Jimin, and everybody that cares about him through hell." He explained.

  
"Shitterrific. I don't even think they'd accept my apology."

  
Hoseok nodded with determination. "Finally! I'll make them accept it."

  
Yoongi wiped at his damp eyes. "I'll apologize."

  
Hoseok nodded again. "Yes, asshole. But you need to get some sleep or something. You look awful."

  
"Thanks."

 

\--

  
Hoseok had seen it coming and he couldn't bring himself to force Yoongi to go find the group of people and apologize. He had just looked so worn out. It went against Hoseoks moral code to just let the thing between them all fester, but he figured if he intervened from afar he could help salvage a relationship with his friend. He didn't want Yoongi to suffer, or anybody else for that matter.

  
Yoongi didn't bring it up, not that Hoseok blamed him, he just wasn't developed that way. He needed to work on his people skills more.

  
Hoseok likes to think of himself as a fairly skilled problem solver and he had taken on the biggest problem he'd ever been faced with.

  
He had been invited to a few friendly gatherings by Jimin with his friends- all good people. Most of the time. So he was no stranger to Kim Namjoon. He might consider themselves friends. Not friends that see each other every day an go places but people that are friendly to one another.

  
He didn't find himself feeling too awkward pressing the call button while Yoongi was, hopefully, fast asleep. That was unlikely so he would have to be quiet.

  
"Jung Hoseok! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Namjoon greeted over the static connection.

  
"Hiya hyung. Uhm, about that- my roommate. You might know him..." Hoseok replied leaning back against his bed's wooden headboard. He held the phone between his cheek and his shoulder. He toyed with the Rubin cube he'd given up on trying to solve about four months ago.

  
"Yep. That's what I thought." Namjoon sighed audibly. "What's his fucking deal?"

  
"Hey!" Hoseok shouted in protest then immediately hushed his voice. "Look he's not a terrible person. He's pretty shy, really awkward and he doesn't think about how the shit he says is gonna be taken. He doesn't talk to many people, so it's only him and his own thoughts. He doesn't think about how other people will take it 'cause he's not used to it." Hoseok explained. "Sure he has a filter but it's set to Min Yoongi. He's not self-centered. Just lonely." Hoseok defended.

  
"Ahh, I see. I've always liked hyung- it's not weird to be informal and call him hyung if I'm adamantly plotting a scheme to fix his love life, right?" Namjoon asked.

  
"Right. Now continue."

  
"So like I said, I've always liked him. So maybe I'm biased but I still want to give him a chance. To actually explain himself and give his own input rather than sit him down and stare at him." Namjoon said.

  
"Yes. That wasn't a good way to go about things. Yoongi dislikes confrontation. A lot. So he'll do anything to get out of that situation. If things work out maybe he can tell you why himself."

  
"I see. I hope things do work out in that case." Namjoon offered.

  
"So are you going to help me get these two together?" Hoseok asked.

  
"Hell yes. Did you have anything in mind?"

  
Hoseok did, in fact, have a few ideas, none of them being very intricate or difficult to understand. Jimin had taken up dancing again and he was practicing every day for almost an extra two hours. If he could just figure out a way to get Yoongi to be there without suspecting anything it might work. "I was thinking-"

 

\--

 

"Hobi!" Yoongi shouted after tinkering with the shower handle for a good ten minutes. "Why the hell isn't the shower working?" He yelled less loudly while stepping into the hallway, gripping his towel in his hand.

  
"What?" Hoseok asked appearing from his room.

  
"The showers not working. What'd you do?" Yoongi said pushing his bottom lip out.

  
"I didn't do anything. You probably forgot how to work it. It's been long enough." Hoseok shot a cheeky grin at his roommate.

  
Yoongi shot a sour glare right back. "Can you just look at it?"

  
Hoseok nodded and stepped into the bathroom. He put on a show of turning the nobs and jiggling them back and forth. "I have no clue... You're the handsy- I mean handy- one."

  
"Holy fresh fuck. Well, how am I supposed to get clean now?" Yoongi groused ignoring the last comment.

  
"Um..." Hobi pondered straightening his frame and leaning against the towel rack. "You could go to the campus pool showers?"

  
Yoongi physically shuddered. "No thanks, Hobi. I'm good without the toe fungus."

  
Hoseok scowled at the thought as well. "Okay you're right, that's true. Why don't you just shower at the dance studio!" He offered.

  
Yoongi stiffened. Hoseok knew why too, the one-time Yoongi had shown up at the studio to sit in on a dance practice last week, Jimin was there. Of course, he would be there, they are on the same team. Yoongi had sat through the practice rigidly and kept his eyes focused on his lap. He had hung around a whole thirty seconds after the practice ended. He had kept his head low and his hood up handed Hoseok his water bottle and then vanished. That was his way of saying 'good job.'

  
Hoseok had apologized for his friends... abnormal behavior and excused it as him being shy and had a place to be. Jimin had eyed Hoseok but thankfully said nothing.

  
From then on Jimin stayed after hours to practice. Hoseok didn't know the pinpoint reason, a coping mechanism or maybe to work off extra stress (even though it would only add more on whilst bringing fatigue) or in hopes Yoongi would show up again. Which was highly unlikely until now...

  
"Practice ended hours ago. It should be empty." Hoseok said fully aware Yoongi knew what he was talking about.

  
"Should be? I'm not taking that chance." Yoongi had set down his towel and toiletry bag and shoved his hands into his sweatpants pockets.

  
"It will be empty. I locked up myself." Hoseok knew for a fact though, that it wouldn't be empty. He had given Jimin a spare key. It was his duty as dance manager to make sure his teammates were dancing to their best ability while staying healthy. One for two was not bad. And Namjoon had texted him that Jimin had left the practice studio earlier. "While you're showering I'll call maintenance and schedule an appointment."

  
After this whole plan unfolded Hoseok needed to sternly sit Jimin down and chastise him for overworking. After him and Yoongi got together. He was going to exhaust himself again and hospitalize himself. Geeze that kid could be dumb sometimes.

  
"Whatever." Yoongi sighed. "Where's your key?"

  
Hoseok grinned. "I'll go get it."

 

\--

  
Yoongi shouldered his dark duffle bag carrying his change of clothes, shampoo and shit, and a towel because he didn't know if there'd be any there.

  
Hoseok had told him to use the back entrance so it didn't look like he was trying to break in with it being close to midnight and all.

  
"Won't I be more suspicious if I'm sneaking around back?" He had asked.

  
"Fewer witnesses. Just walk like you know where you're going." Hoseok said pushing Yoongi out the door.

  
When Yoongi was out of earshot Hoseok squealed. Now the rest of the plan was up to Namjoon to act out.

  
Yoongi sighed as he jiggled the key in the lock. It was sticking. "Shit." He jiggled the doorknob and tried the key again. The knob turned but the key was not moving. "Fuck!" He exclaimed even more exasperated. He glanced around and decided it was safe enough to leave it like that. Hoseok was going to be upset.

  
Yoongi ran a hand over his oily face. He really needed this shower. Now he could take as long as he wanted without having to worry about paying half of the water bill. He almost moaned. Scalding water massaging his back, working at the knots of stress and tension that had built up in his muscles from spending hours hunched over his computer listening to his hypnotic beats and tones or curled up on his mattress scribbling down lyrics. Yoongi felt giddy.

  
Hoseok had said after walking through the back hallway, it was very dark, he should take the first left and then a right. He would be able to figure out the rest from there.

  
Yoongi had to use his phone as a light to make his way down the hall without tripping on folding tables or chairs. His phone was going to die soon so he should use it while the battery lasts.

  
He discerns the men's changing room from the woman's and turns on the light. The walls and floors are lined with a cracked white tiles that Yoongi assumed would be dirtier. Not that he was questioning Hoseok's upkeep skills or anything.

  
The showers were divided by thin walls and blocked off by dark plastic curtains.

  
Yoongi sighed. It sounded amplified in his solitude and Yoongi couldn't help but bask. Hoseok had gone back to hovering so it was refreshing to have a little bit of alone time.

  
Yoongi chose a cubicle towards the middle, it was split into two sections. One for changing and putting your items in and another section with the actual shower. There was a dim overhead light in changing 'room.'

  
Yoongi set down his duffle bag and rifled through it for his towel and shampoo. He kicked off his shoes and shed his clothes. He hung his towel on the rusted hook. Ultimately it was fairly quiet aside from the occasional disturbance coming from outside on the street.

  
Until there's a loud thud coming from where Yoongi knows is the practice room.

  
He clutched the shampoo bottle and pondered whether he was going to go through the trouble of exploring. After a moments silence and no further questionable noises, Yoongi pulled aside the second curtain and stepped into the shower. He turned on the shower and let the water stutter to a steady stream. The spout gently rattled as the cold water slowly warmed up.

  
Yoongi was standing, watching the soap mix with the water and disappear down the drain when there was another, louder and entirely closer thud. It sounded like the door opening.

  
"Hello?" A voice called.

  
Yoongi stiffened, he doesn't know what to do. He could hear the changing room door click shut.

  
"I know your not a ghost. Or a burglar. Neither of those things shower." A pause. "Look, if you broke in here just to take a shower we won't press charges. I can take you to a shelter..."

  
Yoongi decided it had more dignity to defend himself for not being too desperate to break into a dance studio just to shower. Even though it wasn't that far from the truth. "No- I'm not homeless. I have a key. Had one." He corrected.

  
"Oh. Well, what are you doing in here then?" The voice said, now that it was closing the pounding drops of water didn't muffle it as much and Yoongi could tell the person was breathless. Probably from practicing. Probably from dancing. That was what they did here after all.

  
"What do you think? Showering!" Yoongi called back gruffly. He had been really enjoying the longest shower he'd had in a while.

  
"Okay. I got that but why?"

  
Yoongi sighed. "My shower at home is broken."

  
"Oh. I'm sorry?"

  
"Yeah." Yoongi leaned his back against the tiled wall and hit his head on it once. He would much rather prefer to take care of his personal hygiene in his lonesome.

  
"So do you dance here then?"

  
Yoongi almost barked out a laugh. Was this disembodied voice trying to flirt with him? While he's showering. Behind a curtain. Naked.

  
"Are you asking me if I come here often?" Yoongi shot back.

  
"Uhh, I guess I am."

  
"No. I don't. I don't come here. Often." He replied.

  
"Are you a parent whose kid goes here or something?"

  
This time Yoongi did burst out into laughter. It was distorted and echoey in his own ears against the confined walls. "Hell no. You know Hoseok?"

  
The voice made a noise of confirmation. "Yeah..."

  
"Then you know my roommate."

  
There was silence.

  
"Oh. God. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you." Jimin muttered just loud enough to hear over the water.

  
Yoongi didn't reply but he did turn the water off at about the same time he felt his heart turn off. He fumbled for his towel. He wrapped it loosely around his waist and peered out from behind the curtain.

  
Sure enough, he saw Jimin standing across the room. In a sheer-with-sweat black tank top and a pair of sweatpants. He was pulling at the door handle. From Jimins inability to open the door, Yoongi deduced, it wasn't working.

  
It required a special kind incompetency to not be able to open a door.

  
For their first 'official meeting' this was not how Yoongi expected it to go down. For one he was three fourths naked. Two Jimin had just been dancing thus he was sweaty, it wasn't a bad look for him though. Third, they apparently were locked in a bathroom.

  
"What kind of highschool headass musical bullshit is this?" Yoongi groaned still watching Jimin struggling with the door and he would not admit to being even a little bit mesmerized by the way his muscles flexed beneath his thin shirt.

  
Jimin turned away from the door to face Yoongi. "Well... Do you want to try?" He asked aggressively motioning towards the door.

  
Yoongi pushed the fact that he had a piece of loose of cloth hanging around his hips and tried the door himself. The lock seemed to be sticking. "What the fuck."

  
Jimin snorted. Yoongi failed to see what was even remotely laughable in this situation. "So as fate would have it..." Jimin quoted sardonically.

  
Yoongi scratched the back of his head. "Ha. ha." Yoongi peered down at his bare feet, he was getting cold. "One minute lemme just-" He pointed back to his shower cubicle.

  
"Oh. Yeah." Jimins face turned a spectacular shade of red after finally taking note of  Yoongi's lack of clothing.

  
Yoongi had long ago lost his ability to be embarrassed by his own nakedness when he started rooming with Hoseok. That man had no shame. 

  
Several awkward moments later Yoongi emerged, slightly damp but clothed. "So-" He paused not having a single thing to say.

  
"So you're an asshole!" Jimin exclaimed abruptly.

  
"Yes?"

  
"Is that seriously all you have to say to me right now? Me, your soulmate? That you-" Jimin trailed off and cast his gaze away like it caused him physical pain to look at Yoongi. It probably did. He seemed to be shuddering with anger.

  
Yoongi ran a hand over his face. "I don't know how to start-"

  
"How about 'Oh shit fucker, it's you.'" Jimin drawled in a patronizing tone.

  
"You know it wasn't like that. You were there! I was drunk! And it's not as if 'shut the shit up.' Is any better." Yoongi extended his arm and pointed at it like some heroin addict asking for a hit. In a sense he was.

  
Jimin was taken aback slightly. "I didn't know that's what was- when did you even hear that?"

  
Yoongi responded. "Back in the hospital." After revealing that he paused. "Again I'm sorry 'bout that-"

  
"You sure seem like it." Jimin deadpanned glaring at the floor.

  
Yoongi breathed out in distaste, he thought when faced with this situation he would- could handle it well. He had even lain awake in his bed, staring at the grey washed ceiling at four am, thinking about what he could say to fix the mess he'd made. "Well believe it or not I'm not a fucking genius with words... when it comes to my bullshit feelings. I'm the kinda person who doesn't thank others when they give me things, not because I'm not thankful but 'cause I'm suddenly feeling this crushing weight of expressing my tremendous gratitude. So I go through life, being a massive jackass and a downer during Christmas." Yoongi said quietly. Usually, he would never say this much to anyone besides Hoseok but he felt such a pressing urge to make the other boy understand he _was_ sorry. He had already promised to Hoseok he would apologize so he was trying to do just that right now.

  
"Oh," Jimin said blandly.

  
"I know you probably think I hate you or something. But I don't. I really don't." Yoongi started again. "I mean you probably hate me, and that's okay. I deserve that. I don't think I've ever heard of a soulmate hating their mate, but maybe I'm an exception-"

  
"Where'd you get that dumb idea?" Jimin curtailed Yoongi's monologue, taking a step forward.

  
Yoongi peered up to look at Jimin. He rubbed his hand against his arm. "I mean how could you not? It's not that hard to see why you don't like me when I don't like me. So I can understand." Yoongi didn't put much thought into his words but they held truth. It was the most honest thing he'd ever said and it was not difficult to see considering how he had grown up.

  
"I'm sorry," Jimin whispered shuffling in his spot.

  
"And why the hell are you sorry?" Yoongi asked with no bite.

  
"I never took into account what you've been through. I shouldn't have assumed you where being a straight up asshole because of me. I'm sorry for being selfish like that- and I'm sorry for whatever happened..." Jimin said quietly lifting his head. His eyebrows were knitted together. He looked like he wanted to place his arms around Yoongi and hug him. He knew it wasn't his place in that moment though, maybe with some time he would.

  
Yoongi stared at him gaping. "No. No, you can't be sorry. Why in the world could you think you're being selfish? How in the..." Yoongi floundered for words. "Don't fucking apologize to me because I was an asshole to you!"

  
"But, you've had to have gone through something too. I don't know what but I'm sorry for ignoring that. You're a person too, you've had experience in life too. So-" Jimin choked on his words, "I think I understand better now." He said sadly.

  
Yoongi didn't take it as pity. He knew it could have easily been taken as pity, but Jimin didn't know about Yoongi enough for it to be. He was just genuinely upset from what life hands you. "Jimin." Yoongi tested the name out. It felt soft on his tongue, sweet on his lips. He decided he wanted to say it more, again and again, he could say Park Jimins name. "You're problems aren't any less important than mine, Jimin." Yoongi objected.

  
"How am I supposed to gauge that? How do you know anything? So I'm not gonna except you saying our problems are equal when I don't know and you don't know. For all I know your parents could not have soulmates or something- everybody knows how that typically ends." Jimin said offhandedly tossing out the first worst case scenario that comes to mind.

  
And everybody did know. Living without a soulmate sometimes brought on incurable mental illnesses that could tear families apart; anxiety, depression... jealousy of their kids who did have soulmates. Soulmates were part of a person's physical biology. The number of movies centering on the personal crisis for entertainment was disturbing. Most people without soulmates were loosely stereotyped as abusive alcoholics or angry drug addicts because of the media. Yep, everybody knew the issues people typically suffered through when they didn't have one.

  
"Oh-" Jimin swallowed in realization. "I- I'm-" He whispered tearfully.

  
Yoongi could tell Jimin knew from his expression, the way his lips turned down in a grimace and his nostrils flared. "Your problems aren't meaningless," Yoongi stated brushing aside the elephant in the room.

  
"What's a little childhood bullying compared to that?" Jimin asked.

  
"It's not that big a deal. S'not an issue." Yoongi lied. He knew he was being painfully transparent and he shouldn't be. These weren't anybody's problems but his and he didn't need their ill effects ruining anybody else's happiness. "It's my fault anyway."

  
Jimin analyzed Yoongi's face and decided not to protest, it seemed that this was the kind of thing Yoongi said to himself daily and was going to take more than a single comment in a public bathroom to change his mentality.

  
Jimin quelled the urge to protest and speak his mind about exactly whose fault it was. He shook his head though. Yoongi saw. It must have spoken more to the older that Jimin knew he wasn't going to change anything in that moment. Yoongi's heartbeat faltered at that deep level kind understanding.

  
Yoongi wondered if it was a soulmate thing or a Jimin thing.

  
"Okay," Jimin said not agreeing with Yoongi, just saying the term as a bridge to change the topic. "Alright. I can work with this." Jimin said in a low voice as a pep talk to himself. "Are you willing to try this? I know the situation could be better. It's really awkward so I completely understand if you don't- just tell me if I'm overstepping any boundaries. Do you want to..."

  
And Yoongi did.

  
\--

 

Yoongi walked out of the dance studio with a whole new perspective on soulmates, a new contact in his phone, a time and place and a lighter heart.

  
He couldn't help the way a smile tugged at his lips. He couldn't wait to talk to Hobi. He couldn't wait until Saturday evening to meet with his soulmate.

  
He didn't expect 'falling in love' to fix anything in the past but he strongly felt it could fix how he felt about everything by simply being happy. He felt he could maybe be more like Hoseok while still being himself.

  
Yoongi rolled the idea that had awoken in him based on Jimins words. Maybe soulmates weren't some socialistic appliance laying in fates toolbox.

Maybe soulmates were for people.

People with problems.

  
Soulmates were the best kind of accommodation for the terminal problems of life. A soulmate was somebody who had the ability to help you through things. Whether that's how it was for everybody or not- it's how it was for Yoongi. He could understand why somebody like Hoseok didn't necessarily need a soulmate. He liked to think, now, that his mom was like Hoseok before she grew older and experienced people's portrayed idea of who she was supposed to be.

  
When people tell you who you are supposed to be enough times you slowly start becoming that person. Yoongi supposed that applied to himself too, only it wasn't other people telling him who to be, it was himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already started on another chapter but it'll just mainly be drabble-- so if you suffered through this up until now I RELIEVE thee from reading any further. //unless you wanna know how Jungkook and Taehyung met ;)//
> 
>  
> 
> Also, i think it's important to say if you have any issue at all with any of my 'e d g y' comments in the story just lemme know and I'll change it ASAP! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!!! Thank you so much!!!


	3. Wouldn't It Be Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow it happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo check out the end notes ^^
> 
> What is a purposeful title? haHA the chapter name is dedicated to the first song that played on my Spotifys daily mix-- Crazy by MAALA
> 
> Nothing very pivotal happens (I think?) it's all drabble. I mostly wrote this for the meme. Like its so short and it took so long to write because it was just sitting in my notes? 
> 
>  
> 
> So sorry for the wait, enjoy please.

\--

Yoongi was sitting in class. Ironically enough, it was the same one he had with Namjoon who grinned slyly at Yoongi when he took his seat towards the back of the class.

 

Of course he knew. 

 

Yoongi nodded in his direction without fully knowing how to acknowledge the other. It was only moments later that the professor strolled in through the door calling for the attention of the class when Yoongi received a text message.

How unusual.

 

1 New Message.

From Park Jimin.

At 11:25 am.

-What are you doing for lunch?

 

Yoongi stared at it puzzled. Had he read that right? Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of normal person code for not texting until the third day? Or did that only apply to the rituals of the heterotypical he'd seen on the television. He decided not to think longer on the subject and to focus on what to say in return.

 

-I don't know did you want to meet up or something

 

He deleted it deciding it sounded forced or too eager or something. He tried again.

 

-Nothing much.

 

He settled for the shorter response instead. Sending a simple message shouldn't be so problematic.

 

From Park Jimin:  
-Ohkay... Did you want to meet up??

 

Before Yoongi could respond he received another text.

 

From Park Jimin:  
-I know we have a date (is it okay if I call it that?) tomorrow but I was just wondering if maybe you weren't busy today (^◇^;)

 

Yoongi found himself smiling at the emoticon and the hesitancy. It seemed so... Jimin and it was reassuring to know the other was not unaffected by whatever their relationship was. He found himself not caring about the strange look he got from the girl sitting next to him when a grin played at his lips.

 

-I'd be glad to. where can meet up

 

-And I'm looking forward to our date

 

From Park Jimin:  
-How about just the school Caf? *\\(^o^)/*

 

-I can be there in about an hr when my class ends

 

From Park Jimin:  
-see you then hyung! （≧∇≦）

 

Yoongi wasn't bothered by the less formal honorific. He zoned out for the rest of class, he found it better to clear his mind and not focus on the impending lunch date or else in return he'd have to suffer from heart palpations. Yet despite erecting the thoughts from his brain, a warm tingle had found its way into his chest, like soap bubbles were floating around his ribcage. He found himself checking his phone about two times every five minutes. Class crawled by slowly in accordance to his eagerness towards the pre-date date with his soulmate. After they'd cleared up most of the air between them; it had taken off a whole lot of the weight Yoongi was carrying. Yoongi noticed he tended to pick up random baggage at different stops in his life more than he forgot it on the bench. He should make more of a habit to carry his baggage responsibly and get rid of it when appropriate.

 

Yoongi was so glad Jimin knew he didn't hate him but his friends were a whole other story, at least Namjoon seemed to be on good terms with him.

 

Yoongi hadn't been to the student cafe in months. He never liked the place. It was loud and crowded and the food was okay at best. He much preferred the Western fast food chain take out that had found its way to Seoul. He could even prove his love by the collection of empty bags and cardboard boxes littering his floor. But he was willing to sacrifice his grease ridden faux-burgers for Jimin.

 

Yoongi stepped into the spacious and bland room and ran his gaze across the tables. He spotted Jimin sitting in a more isolated area within the rectangular room; near a brick pillar at a fold-out table.

 

Jimin raised a hand to catch Yoongi's attention, who in return, weaved through the people and chairs to slide into the seat across from Jimin.

 

"Sorry I'm late. Class ran a little long." Yoongi greeted ducking his head low. He glanced up in time to catch Jimin smiling, his eyes disappeared behind his cheeks.

 

"It's fine. I wasn't waiting long."

 

"That's good." Yoongi replied, he hadn't planned any conversation topics. The older could only hope Jimin could lead a conversation as successfully as Yoongi could fuck one up.

 

"You hungry? Do you want to get something to eat?" Jimin asked after the silence stretched a little too long.

 

Yoongi nodded but he wasn't all that hungry. It was an afterthought, he simply found himself pushing his chair backwards with his thighs as he stood up. "Yeah, sure."

 

The two returned to their bags after awkwardly going through the buffet. Jimin had already began picking at his noodles.

 

Yoongi unscrewed his water bottle and took a sip, ignoring the rest of the plate decorated sparsely with food.

 

"So." Jimin started after a mouthful of pasta. "Would you wanna properly meet everybody?"

 

Yoongi slowly set down the water bottle. He hadn't really factored in the problem of Jimins friends. It went unsaid that being 'involved' with the boy would come with being equally 'involved' with his friends. Yoongi was positive he was fine with Namjoon and Seokjin; he however, was concerned about the other two. "I- uh." Yoongi didn't want to seem reluctant, "I think that'd be cool." He said agreeing entirely too quickly.

 

"I know what you're probably thinking," Jimin exclaimed shifting his gaze to look past Yoongi. "But you've got nothing to worry about! Tae yelled at Jungkook. It was loud. Jin-hyung threatened to kick them out because Taehyung scared away some of the customers." Jimin grinned. "Kookie already apologized to me, for some reason, he said he had been 'out of line' but he was just being a good friend..." Jimin must have realized he was going off on a small tandem because he quieted.

 

"No, no, I definitely deserved that. Probably deserve more. It was a wake up call?" Yoongi offered unsurely. This was good. He was acknowledging his wrong- now all he had to do was make up for it and he could do that by putting in the effort to make nice with Jimins pals.

 

Jimin looked at him skeptically, like he wanted to protest. "If that's how you see it... but Kookie was being a temperamental ass."

 

"Rightfully," Yoongi muttered crossing his arms pointedly.

 

"Still, that's not really an excuse," Jimin remarked.

 

"Well it's fine with me." Yoongi commented gruffly and it was. It had helped him come to the realisation.

 

Jimin rolled his lips between his teeth and pushed a strand of pasta around on his styrafoam tray. Making a noncommittal noise he looked up, at Yoongi. "So,"

 

Yoongi raised his head to meet Jimins dubious gaze."So?"

 

"I nearly forgot. Lemme just get it-" Jimin gracelessly swung his burlap backpack onto the table. Yoongi took note of the pale pink pins with English phrases fastened to the straps of the bag. "It might be a little- oh, yeah it's pathetic; totally crushed. I'm sorry."

 

"You didn't have to..." Yoongi accepted the bent flower from the depths of Jimins bag and into his grasp. This was new. This was a gesture and Yoongi found it lovely.

 

"I was walking and the students center was giving away flowers so I just thought... it too much? What was I thinking a flower? On a lunch date! I'm a dumbass."

 

Maybe Yoongi had been quiet for too long or he did something with the smile muscles in his face that had been out of service for a couple of months too long, but Jimin was questioning his gentlemanly gesture and Yoongi could not have that.

 

"Shut up. It's good. It needs water or else it'll die or something." Yoongi blundered marvelously like an ass. "Oh here." He plopped the stem into his water bottle. "It lives."

 

Jimins eyes glimmered. "Wonderful."

 

\----

 

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!" Hoseok tries once again.

 

"And I'm trying to avoid it!" Yoongi counters and takes another gulp of his musky beer. It was probably a couple of months past its expiration date because of how rarely he drank. Yoongi shifts farther down in the beanbag and stretches out his legs even farther while fondling the Xbox controller. He's staring at the television screen but it's blank. Hoseok had initially allowed Yoongi to drink, he was encouraging it. He wanted to help him loosen up. The older was usually more open and willing to talk or compromise while drunk. However, that hadn't been the case now.

 

"Well have you talked to him about it. You have to talk to him about it!" Hoseok expresses devoutly shifting his eyes over his roommate.

 

"It's fiiine. Whatever happens'll happen," The contents of the beer bottle become dangerously close to having a new habitat on the carpet. "Oooh 'member that gay ass time Jiminie brought me a flower. That was really gay. Why aren't you a homosexual? You're missing out on gay. Oh wait never-"

 

"Min Yoongi. Just fuck. Stop changing the subject. We and Jimin both know how frustrated you are. You're not going to just jump his bones and rub one out on him the next time you see him. You need to talk to him! Jimin is far too innocent to initiate... that" Hoseok was not for waiting until marraige for; unless it came to his roommate. He didn't want Yoongi to grow up too quickly but more importantly, he wanted his and Jimins relationship to work. Yoongi had been lonely and jaded for too long. They were both putting in plenty of effort in all the right places, there was only a couple of things that could be more clear and that is why Hoseok was there. Some could say that he was overstepping boundaries and should let them work it out for themselves. Hoseok would willingly fight any person who says he can't step in and help his friend.

 

"And stop trying to drink away the problem! It's not going to be any easier-- or disappear, unlike your sobriety!"

 

Yoongi squints his eyes to the point Hoseok knows he can't see him, and shoots him the most impressive glare of his time. "Bitch what the fuck is your 9th-grade ass, horse-lookin ass talkin 'bout? I'm just trying to fuck him? But like our balls wouldn't touch so it wouldn't even be gay. So where's the fucken issue?"

 

"Why the fuck are you like this?" Hoseok sighs, exasperated. He reaches for Yoongi's intoxicated arm. "Give me the damn bottle! Do I need to update your middle school sex ed? I can print you some fucking diagrams."

 

Yoongi groans so loud his voice cracks. "Do you understand how controlling it is not allowing your roommate to have the ironic gay sex with not even some ball contact is? Like for fucks sake MOM, let me live a little."

 

"And this is why I hide the liqueur, you six year old." Hoseok rocks back onto the balls of his feet, squatting to the left of Yoongi whom is still wielding the controller for no particular reason other than a defensive weapon.

 

"Geez you're irresponsible. You should leave me 'lone s'not even like it's your business." Yoongi claims gesturing with the piece of plastic.

 

"Like hell it's none of my business." Hobi parrots. "The moment you two horny fuckets step foot in the apartment there's a seventy five percent chance you'll christen something I touch with your 'happy time fluids'!! I ain't about that."

 

Yoongi smirks and breaks of into a dark chuckle. "Yeh, and now there's an ninety percent chance we'll christen your bed with our 'happy time fluids'."

 

"Your existence gives me a headache go stand over there, come find me when you're sober." Hoseok's knees pop when he stands.

 

While trudging back to his bedroom he finds himself recalling the phone call with Namjoon a few months ago. Thanks to that guy and his large head his roommate was now a bitchy-happy drunk instead of a flirty-cynical one. He doesn't even feel regretful that he ended up having to call maintenance when he couldn't get the industrial band back on the shower spout thing.

 

\--

 

"Yoongi!" Jimin called out from the kitchen in the elders apartment, the one he shared with Hoseok.

 

Yoongi stepped out of the bathroom toothbrush hanging from between his lips. "Huh?" He questioned still sleepy.

 

"The coffee machine isn't working," Jimin complained.

 

"It's only a few months old!" Yoongi commented dejectedly around his mouthful of toothpaste, "Hoseok just got it."

 

Jimin raised his eyebrows at Yoongi. He turned the cup upside down and emptied the watery mix of ground coffee beans down the sink.

 

"We can just go to Jin hyungs." Yoongi offered removing the toothbrush from his mouth completely.

 

Jimin groaned loudly. "But it's so much walking."

 

"Oh come on. I wasn't that rough-"

 

Jimin cut him off by throwing a nearby damp dish rag at him, blushing profusely. "Shut up!"

 

Yoongi bit back a laugh and returned to the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth through a grin.

 

Yeah having a soulmate wasn't so bad.

 

Talking to them was good too.

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. Taekook is a thing and I've got how they meet mentally planned out to a T and I'd like to write it if you'd like to read it?
> 
> TYVM for reading <3


	4. Unconditional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas for this is the end ;-; ...  
> oR iS iT? 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll post my r o u g h draft of the whole 'planning process.' In my opinion, it's more entertaining than the story as a whole? So that'll be an entire roller coaster ride.  
>  
> 
> Enjoy this short chapter bois <3 and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Title: Unconditional by Kehlani
> 
>  
> 
> Now the actual story:  
>  

 

"How'd orientation go?" Namjoon asks tearing a piece of dry bread from the slice he held in his hand.

 

"The most boring hour and a half of my life," Taehyung mutters in response. "If that's how the rest of college goes, then you and mom are going to be some disappointed parents."

 

Namjoon huffs out a breath and casts the crumb down to some squabbling geese. "You can only hope your classes will be that boring. Stacks of homework. Stress. That is my life now- also stop referring to Jin as 'mom'. It's weird."

 

"It's only weird if you make it weird, hyung," Taehyung responds in a singsong voice. "Do you think ducks get bored?" He asks, leaning dangerously far over the wooden railing of the bridge. It bends under his weight.

 

"They're geese."

 

"That answers none of my questions." The geese stare up at the two boys with irritation and impatience.

 

"You only asked one?" Namjoon takes a step back, resigning from feeding the unsettled geese. "Any way Jin-hyung and Jimin-ah have been planning a 'welcome party' party for you back at the apartment; when they should be doing the exact opposite. Are you bringing- would you stop throwing it _at_ them and throw it _to_ them?" Namjoon presses his fingers to his temple as Taehyung centers his aim on one of the baby geese that had joined the parents.

 

In response, the larger goose flaps his wings in a generous flurry of movement and hisses up at Taehyung.

 

In response, Taehyung hops on top of the wooden post, somehow maintaining his balance and shouts, "Quack Quack mothafuckah!" And throws a whole piece of bread at the goose.

 

"Would you stop antagonizing the geese, Tae." Namjoon chastises him then grins slyly, "You're putting them in a foul mood."

 

"You're spending too much time with _mom_." Taehyung declares whirling around.

 

"Aish, quiet down we're not the only ones here." Namjoon narrows his eyebrows and pointedly signals to the freshman that had stopped and was staring rather oddly at them. Not that it was uncommon for odd glances to be thrown in Taehyung’s direction. "I'm sorry we're being noisy..." Namjoon says addressing the stranger.

 

Namjoon can't finish his apology because the young man rushes forward, Namjoon thinks he's going to push Taehyung off of the post and send him swimming with ducks. Instead, he stops inches away from Taehyung’s perch.

 

"You're my goddamned soulmate."  He announces brushing his brunette bangs from out of his eyes, which are opened very widely.

 

Taeyang hops off of the post with a grin from one ear to the other. "Want some bread?" He offers a squished piece of bread to his soulmate. "My name is Kim Taehyung. What's your name?" He is essentially vibrating with excitement.

 

"Jeon Jungkook. I'd love some bread." Jungkook appears to have become relieved of his initial shock. he was more bashful with his response.

 

"Oh, this is wonderful. It's nice to meet you." Namjoon says bowing slightly. He turns to Taehyung and lowers his voice out of earshot, "Invite him over to Jin hyungs. He'll be pouty if he misses out on meeting your soulmate," He raises his voice again, "Well I'll just let you two at it." Before he moves even two steps apart Namjoon has his phone out and Jin on the dial... "You'll never guess who Tae just met..."

 

These are the kinds of unconditional meetings of soulmates. It's like an unprompted wedding. Namjoon can't help but recall how over the moon he was when he met Jin. He looks down affectionately at his wrist and smiles, he throws one more glance behind him and can't help but feel that all is right in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> according to grammarly, there are 200+ spelling mistakes in this. that is ideal.

 

**A rough draft that planned out the final product**

**UNEDITED AND RAWW**

 

Welcom to my brain aka hell

 

 

Jungkook x Taehyung

 

V be chillin with Namjoon @ the local pond. He's goofing around and throwing lil balls of bread @ geese. 

 

Angry goose puffs up feathers and charges Tae. He hop on fence post--

 

V: "Quack Quack mothafuckah!" *throws whole peice of bread at goose* 

 

NJ: "Tae those are geese. They don't quack..."

 

Kookie had been passing by when he heard the two boys goofin around. When he stops walking Namjoon turns to apologize for being so rowdy but is drowned out when JK positively squeals "Your my goddam soul mate!"

 

Tae hops off the post "well I'll be damned! Want some bread?" Offers a squished piece of bread to JK whom takes the offer. Namjoon excuses himself and let the two get to know each other while feeding geese. (Which V stills refers to as ducks to annoy Nj)

 

\--- it is canon that Tae and Kook go to te pond as an anniversary thingy---

 

     .｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.

 

The actual storie

 

Issue: When Yoongi got mark his mom grew distant/ soulmate left cuz he didn't want kid she had w/ other man so she pushed Yoongi far far away :') rip my sweet boy

  

JM-Taehyung, Shut the shit up.

Y- oh shit fucker it's you...

 

Jin owns coffee shop (jimin & V work there)

JimJim and JK are roomies 

 

Namjoon sits by Yoongi in music and composition lectures. Asks him to come around his soulmates coffee shop sometime.

 

Next day- Super late- Yoongi walks into the coffee shop (Jin, Namjoon, Tae, Jungkook are being rowdy as hell- alone in there) he wanted a coffee to help him stay awake to write a paper he had procrastinated on. 

 

Lithe and lanky kid (Tae) is standing on the counter puffing his cheeks out. First part is cut off "- and then with a side of brooding philosophical input 

And a dash of casual existential despair Namjoon single handedly murdered the party-" cut off again. Napkin is tossed (by NJ) at Tae's face.

 

"Taehyung, shut the shit up." Namjoon breathes a little annoyed and exasperated.

 

Yoongi pales and at the words spoken and written on his wrist. It didn't make sense- those weren't his first words spoken to him by Namjoon who additionally already had a Soulmate.

 

Kinda ded on the inside Namjoon is like woah you Okay- Jin gets him some tea to calm down or something and it's awkward.

 

"We say that to him a lot..." NJ "I mean but Jiminie is the one that started it maybe it's him" looks pointedly at Yoongis wrist really whispery and defeated like yikes.

 

Everyone quiet. They all kinda glare toward Yoongi.

 

Yoongi- "what?"

 

....

 

Tae pipes up but still p sullen. "Uh jimins kinda in the hospital at the moment... Though"

 

Even though Yoongi don't know him he's like dafuq whay?!? And why is there so much tension and ppl r pissed looking.

 

"It's nothing serious. He'll be alright..." Jin offers but is really quiet. 

 

Yoongi is confused an awkward.

 

Kookie: "Jiminie'll be pissed-"

 

Tae: glares but nods.

 

Yoongi gets fidgety like WHY?!

 

Tae: "he overworked himself into fainting..." Hesitation and quiet seething.

 

Yoongi still confused.

 

Jin(mom) "it's not our place to say but if there's a chance your soulmates *shrugs* he has a lot on his plate yaknow? You kinda screwed him up" *taps on wrist* anyway moves on "Between keeping up social stats, (Tae looks guilty) dancing and classes and working here he forgets to eat and sleep so he passed out."

 

Yoongi feels like laughing what an idiot. He got an idiot for a soul mate. (Doesn't know fo sho/ these peeps seem to think that's what they are) But why does it feel like one of these dudes is still gonna knife him

 

Yoongi excuses himself cuz he's quiet shy and weird and he just wants to talk to Jhope (roomie) about this shit 

 

Namjoon follows- I'll take you to see him tomorrow. He's the only one acting fairly normal.

 

Yoongi is hesitant. With all the apprehension he's had towards  soulmates does he want this ? Does he want to meet this dude ?

 

He don't got a choice tho cuz Namjoon already snatched his phone away and entered in his contact and set a time.

 

//talk to jhope ~sleepy thought shit~\\\

 

Next day- hospital--  Yoongi is like o shit. O shit. Follows Namjoon to room. 

 

"Taehyung Shut the shit up!" A angry voice seethes but loosens into breathy chuckling.

 

There's a witch cackle (Tae) and Yoongi doesn't know why but he just can't... And he's outie when he catches a glimpse of peachy hair in the hospital bed, he know him (more like seen him around) and Yoongi is super like agh- cute boy JimJim. Hadn't really realized in slep deprived state whom precisely it twas 

 

\--

 

Namjoon. Is pissed how could Jimins probably soulmate he such an asshole. 

 

Tae looks up and is like yo he not coming?

 

Njs eyes soften- "he bolted"

 

Jimin look like he gonna cry and viscously rubs at the scratchy words on his arm "oh damn it's you."

 

\-- Jhope consoles a shook Yoongi and is like "you don't have to talk to him. I'm not going to make you do nothing. I'm always here to talk (hyung?) but u really should apologise. He probably thinks you hat him

 

when Yoongi goes back to get coffee he's met w/ cold stares from Jin. (Only shop on campus unless ya boi wanna Finns walk 10 miles) Glare from Jungkook and Tae- Namjoon avoids eye contact, didn't sit near him in class.

 

Yoongi knows not to come back. Woohoo gotta invest in a new covfefe machine.

 

He feel guilty but more scared for not being able to confront his soul mate (not ready for that kinda intimacy) stare at Njs # is sad. 

 

//do we wanna insert self hatred here ? ... angst ... yUp//

 

\--

 

Weekpass- Yoongi starts to see Jimin around everywhere (out if hospital) he looking kinda ded but Yoongi don't notice cuz he runs away lots.

 

Complains to Jhope "why am I so dum. Why can't I just talk to him. Why were they so mad at me. Why why why?!"

 

-Hobi is like yo come to dis party and get yer mind off things- 

 

(@ party)-- JK confrot Yoongi and punches MinYoongi deserves it. (O no)

 

JK yells: "he's a zombie. Don't yu know this kinda affect this has on him?!"

 

V pulls him off and apologizes to Yoongi. Jk: "chill kookie. He doesn't know."

 

Yoongi staggers ? Don't know what?

 

"Oh shit fucker it's you." JK sneers.   "that's what's on Jiminies arm. Why'd he get stuck with an asshole soulmate. Oh shit fucker It's you. " Jk mocks again vicious. "He doesn't even dance anymore." Whineeee

 

Yoongis like "oops gotta blast. I won't ever talk to him..."

 

Yoongi gone

 

V: idrk if that's worse hyung (to JK)

 

\--

 

Hobi to the rescue!! 

Lowkey contacts Jin/Namjoon and is like yo boyos my boyo is v soft but v awkward pls love him :')

 

Later--

NJ texts "coffee shop or I'll kill you."

 

Yoongi is like Fml I'm ded for sure. Jhope is like eh don't worry I have 119 on speed dial.

 

PASSIVE AGGRESIVE HATRED TOWARDS SOME BODY UR SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE W/ BUT HAVE NEVER MET!!

  

Yoongi gets there faster than expected- bumps into Jimin He says softly and trails off -sorry muttered at end. but jimin hears eyes wide 

 

~perhaps i did misinterpret this cutie. JK pulls him back in away from hartbreaker!yoongi. Who is so shook and oops that slipped out didn't mean it like that tries to sorry but he a fish

 

 

Jin sits Yoongi down @ table- he shaking he scared. "Fucking talk."

 

Namjoon- nervous laugh. "Look I'll explain."

 

Jimin is hide behind Jk and Tae super nervous and like woah...

  

"You killed ChimChim!" Tae whines.

 

"Oy give em space. Just shout if he rood"-Jinny boii

 

Explain that te words on his wrist hurt Jiminies feelings course they hurtful since he was a little kid. Got teased and shit wasn't easy growing up...

 

Yoongi is awkward and makes things worse. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't ask for this whole soulmate crap. I'm sorry I'm such and insufferable ass. I. Won't. Talk. To. Any. Of you. Again. If it'll make you happy."(coping mechanism- push peeps far away. putting up walls and pushing away)) but it kinda kills him when Jimin tears up.  

 

Yoongi leaves and Jimin also leves. Tae follows his bestie (Jim) take home.

 

Jin glares at Namjoon- "well that went well." **sarcasm**

 

Nj sniggers at how ridiculous this whole thing is.//fills in Jhopp))

 

UUUUU IDFK

  

Yoongi goes and cries to Jhope.((he know)) Why do they luv ganging up on me. I didn't do anything. Right ? Hell they te ones that fckn approached me like a pack of fckn lions. 

 

Jhope- "well hyung, u were kinda being like an asshole in this situation. Look at from his perspective" 

 

Yoongi thought- throat dry af. "Ah well when you do look at it..."

 

Jhope pursed his lips an nodded expectantly. 

 

"But I didn't mean to." Yoongi

 

Jhope sighed dejected. "Would you just admit it is kinda your fault. Maybe not intentionally but you brought this upon yourself."

 

"Shit I need to apologize fer real."

 

Jhope nodded. "Finally."

 

Yoongi wiped at his damp eyes. "Only if you come w/ me tho." ((Or something))

 

"Ugh y rat, asshole get sum slep." Affectionate Jhope who protec--- 

\---

 

 Thus Operation Soilmate© is a go:     (side note Soilmate is a really cute name for some flowershop au... thats copyrighted so dont fucking touch it)

 

Initiator: j-hoe & NJ & eommajin

 

Plan: get rude dork to actually talk to sad dork

 

Mission: Sussex

(Aka they got lock in a potty)

 

Note: dialogue is weird. Idfk if I did it write.

 

\---

 

Protective hoebag being cOck blOck:::

  

Yoonmin is been canon for a while but hobos bein like prot 4 armor in minecraft factions (le sigh)

 

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!" Hoseok tries.

  

"And I'm trying to avoid it!" Yoongi swigs another gulp of dat alcool.

 

JH:  "Well have you talked to him about IT?"  

 

S:  "It's fiiine... What happens'll happen..." 

 

JH: "you're not going to just jump his bones and rub one out! You need c o m m u n I c a t o n" ''and stop trying to drink away the problem! It's not finna disappear like your sobriety!''

 

S: **irratatukn noe** "bitch wtf is 9th grade ass talkin bout??? I'm just trying to fucc him? But Our balls wouldn't touch so it wouldn't even be gay"

 

JH: "why the fuck are you like this.... Give me the damn bottle! Do I need to update ur sex ed? I can print some fucken diagrams''

 

S: "ughh do you understand how controlling it is not allowing your roommate to have the ironic gay sex with N O B A L L C O N T A C T is?? Ffs"

 

JH:  to self "and this is why I hide the liqueur"

 

S: "geez horse ass it not even like it's your business"

 

JH: "like hell! The moment you step foot in the apartment there's a 75 percent chance you'll christen something i touch with your 'happy time fluids' !!"

 

S: "yeh? And there's an 8O percent chance we'll christen your bed with our 'happy time fluids'

 

JH: "ur existence gives me a headache go stand over there."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake endnotes/self-promo (just scroll down for sincere endnotes): SO guyyyys instead of doing research for my English essay I've been doing research for a new a whole new au!
> 
> I'm going to write an au featuring basketballer!MinSuga and SportsJournalist!Jimin
> 
> Would it be good to put the link right >here?< when its up? I'll maybe do that... 
> 
> Also if you wouldn't mind giving ?feedback? would you want it (if you plan on reading it, I'm not entitled or anything) to be longer, shorter or about the same length as this whole gem right here? 
> 
> t h x s darlings ^^ 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Real endnotes: SO guuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys first off I'd really like to thank anybody that commented or left kudos or read this or enjoyed this! I know it took me longer than it should have to make but c'mooooooon I'm just an angsty teen with 0 time management skills ;-;
> 
> I really enjoy writing for this fandom and trying to fit the characteristics of these dandy boys. (in my next fic I'll really try and capitalize on not o v e r d o i n g it with the OOC, poor attempt at humor- unless you want more of it?) 
> 
> So yeh, I hope you bad boys (▀Ĺ̯▀ ̿) decide to stick with me for my next work!of!art!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this is a mess. I'm a mess. This'll be split into like 2 or 3 chapters.
> 
> Don't forget to comment!? Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!
> 
> <3


End file.
